Harry Potter and the Game of The Sims 2
by HermioneRon 4ever
Summary: During the summer, Harry,Ron,Hermione,and Ginny are cast into a game of The Sims 2.What happens when you're forced to do something you've secretly wanted? RHr HG. Pre DH
1. Where Are We?

Harry Potter and the Game of Sims 2

SUMMARY: During the summer, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are cast into a game of The happens when you're forced to do something you've secretly wanted? Pregnancy included. RHr HG

A/N: Hi! I thought of this and thought it would be funny. If you don't already know, The Sims2 is a simulation game in which you lead a 'Sim' through childhood, teens (with the University expansion pack) college, and Adult life. If any of you have read Kidnapped, I have totally lost interest in it. If you would like to complete it for me, let me know! Otherwise, I will probably delete it. Oh! I'm not exactly sure how it works, but I need a beta. Enjoy this!

Chapter one: Where are we?

Harry stretched out on his bed located in Ron's room. He was at The Burrow with the Weasley's. They had come to pick him up from the Dursley's the day before his birthday. His Aunt and Uncle seemed to have vowed not to speak at all to him during his stay.

"RON! HARRY! BREAKFAST!" Ginny called loudly from right between Ron and Harry's bed. The two jumped a foot off their beds and landed with a THUD on the ground.

"OUCH! Ginny!" Ron grumpily stood up and rubbed his backside. Ginny just stood there grinning at them. Harry grinned as he stood up. Ron just scowled. They all headed down to the dinning room, where Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley all sat eating. Harry took a seat next to Mr. Weasley and Ginny. He glanced at the front page of The Prophet that Mr. Weasley was reading. The front page read " MUGGLE FAMILY FOUND DEAD"

Mr. Weasley saw Harry reading it and said, "Luckily, this is it. The poor family was found all in their yard. By the time the ministry had gotten there, there was no sign of anything except the mark." Mr. Weasley sighed. "I still can't believe they are still opening Hogwarts. Oh!" He put down the paper and turned to Harry. "You know, Rufus Scrimgeour offered himself to be the new Headmaster. But McGonagall refused to let him. Good thing too. He probably just wanted to get close to you, Harry" Harry thought that sounded like something Scrimgeour would do. He wondered whether this was the time to tell Mr. Weasley that he wasn't going to Hogwarts. Before he could, Ginny stood up.

"Hermione will be here today," she said, taking her dish up to the sink. Ron seemed to have brightened at this.

"When?" Harry asked.

"Right now," said a voice behind them. They all turned and saw Hermione leaning against the wall casually before seeing Ginny run up to her. The two hugged and Hermione whispered something to Ginny, who grinned. Hermione then ran to Harry and Ron. She threw her arms around Harry and hugged him before turning to Ron. She hugged him too, but she held on for longer than she had Harry.

"Ahem," Harry coughed, trying to conceal his grin. They sprang apart, each with a small blush on their face.

"Hey Harry, want to play Quidditch?" Ron asked. Harry nodded quickly.

"Yeah that sounds good." He turned to the two girls. "Do you two want to?"

"Sure," Ginny replied. Hermione shook her head, but followed them outside.

Since it was only the three of them, Harry and Ginny took turns throwing the Quaffle at Ron. After an hour, Ron convinced Hermione to try to fly with them. He ran and got Fred's broom and gave it to her. Nervously, she mounted. Glancing at Ron, who was in the air in front of her, she closed her eyes and pushed off. She felt herself leave the ground, but didn't dare open her eyes. She knew she wouldn't like it. She hated flying, starting with Hippogriffs and ending with broomsticks.

"Hermione! Open your eyes! You have to stop going forward! You'll crash if you don't!" Ron yelled. Hermione opened her eyes. She grabbed on tight when she saw she was headed straight for a large tree. She tried to stop, she really did. But for the first time in her life, her body didn't do what her head told her to. She saw the tree come closer, and braced herself for the impact. But Before she hit it, she felt a pair of arms grab her waist and pull her away from it. Looking, she saw Ron holding her and flying downwards. Once they touched ground, Hermione jumped off the broom. Harry and Ginny followed. Hermione seemed to be having an internal battle with herself. It looked as though she was going to thank Ron, but she decided not to.

"Ronald Weasley, you will **not** force me to fly ever again!" Ron just looked happy that she was all right. Hermione was about to say something else, but a voice interrupted.

_"Simulatis mortis!"_ It was a spell. The four turned around quickly, but before they could see whom it was, they were thrown into a strong wind, twisted around, and disappeared.

Ginny woke up first. She stood up slowly and looked around. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stirred, and opened their eyes. They stood on a sidewalk in front of a two-story house. In the sky, Hermione saw an odd sight. She knew what the shape was that she saw, but couldn't believe that it could be that. It was a computer cursor. They all stood staring at the sky.

"Guys," Ginny said slowly, "where are we?"

A/N: Review please!


	2. First Day

Chapter two: First Day

A/N: I'm sooo sorry! I have no idea what happened. Here's the real second chapter (I hope), but for now on, I plan on trying to update once a week.

Harry started to move towards the house, but found he could not move his legs more than a couple feet away. They each had a box of about 1 foot by 1 foot that they could move in. Hermione didn't try to move. She seemed to be analyzing the house and yard. She noticed the mailbox and garbage can next to them on the walkway.

"I don't believe it," she breathed. Harry, Ron and Ginny turned to her. She looked at them with wide eyes. "I think we're in a Muggle computer game." Ron and Ginny just looked confused, but Harry looked apprehensive.

"What kind?" he asked. The only game he had seen Dudley use on his computer back on Privet Drive was where all he did was blow up aliens.

"It's called the Sims. You are supposed to control the lives of little Sims characters that you create. You lead them through their lives. I think we may be the Sims. And that means…" They all looked up. For the first time, they saw the cursor slowly move down ward towards Ginny. She watched as they cursor landed on her. They heard a click in the distance, and a green diamond appeared over her head. Harry tried to walk over to her, but once again, found that he couldn't.

They heard Hermione say, "They've picked her to direct. That's what the diamond means. They will click on something, and will have choices of what to make her do." They watched as the cursor then move to Harry. They heard another click, but this time, Ginny head appeared with blue bubbles surrounding her. Harry read over the choices. There was 'Appreciate… Entertain… Hug…Talk… Irritate… Play… Prank…and a gray one that read Influence… Harry sighed.

"So, I guess whichever he chooses, Ginny will have to do?" Hermione nodded.

"I think we should agree to do what they tell us. Because later on, there are…other things we could be told to do that we don't want. I'm not sure what happens if we refuse to do them." They all nodded and held their breath, waiting for the cursor to choose. The cursor moved to the Talk, and three choices came up again. Chat, Hang Out, and Brag. Ginny laughed.

"Wow, that's it? Maybe this will be okay, after all." Ron looked at Hermione for an answer. Hermione sighed.

"I don't think so." The cursor chose chat. It did the same for Ron and Hermione. They all felt something force them to talk when they didn't at first. They started talking, or 'chatting'

Ron asked Hermione, "So, what other things are you talking about?"

"Well, once we know each other enough…more choices of interactions will come up."

Harry enjoyed talking to Ginny. He never really noticed how much she knew about…well, everything. He suddenly saw little plus signs on the top of all their heads. "Uh, Hermione, what are these?"

"They mean that you and Ginny's daily relationship are going up. There is a daily relationship, and lifetime. The higher your relationship, the more choices there are." They stopped talking as the cursor clicked on Ginny again, and the diamond appeared. It clicked on Harry and her face appeared. This time, Ginny noticed another bubble appear. Harry and Ginny froze, but Ron laughed.

"Flirt? Now Ginny…" he said, grinning. Hermione smiled. The next bubble came up. It said charm, and the cursor clicked it. Ginny looked afraid for a second.

"Well, okay." She walked to Harry, and whispered something. Harry grinned. They stepped back and watched the cursor click on Hermione, and told her to give Ron a friendly hug. They blushed a bit, but hugged. Ron caught a scent of Hermione that smelled very good. He shook his head. What am I thinking? She is just my friend. But something told him that that was a lie. They stood back, confused, but happy.

Ginny sighed dreamily. "I knew they should be together," Harry smiled, but couldn't help having that feeling of being a third wheel. He glanced at Ginny, and the feeling disappeared. Maybe he was wrong in thinking she was just a friend.

Interrupting his thoughts, he heard Hermione say, "Looks like we're hungry." For the first time, he noticed a line of bars following beside him. One was a bit low. Hungry it read. The others read Comfort, Bladder, Energy, Fun, Social, Hygiene, and Environment. He was told to walk into the house to what he assumed was the dinning room. The others followed. When he sat down on a comfortable chair next to Ginny and Ron, he saw an older woman cooking at the small kitchen in front of the table. She walked over carrying a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches, and served them.  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, wondering. The woman, however, ignored him. He sat confused, but ate the food, which tasted real.

Hermione must have seen his reaction, because she said, "In here, I can guess that what happens really happens to us, but when we get out of the game, we probably won't have actually eaten or have done any of the things we do here. It's confusing, I know."

After they had finished eating, all their Fun bars were low. Harry guessed that whoever was controlling them, knew what they were doing, because they sent them all to watch television. Ron was quite excited, as he had never watched a working TV. When they reached the TV, they all sat down. Soon, they realized the Television wasn't really working, pictures just flashed across the screen. Harry supposed it was because of the game.

Harry and Ginny soon had to get up to talk some more. Harry was told to Appreciate…Admire Ginny. (A/N: From now on, when they do something, assume it was because the cursor told them to.) When he did, something happened. Pink hearts floated from their heads Harry turned to Hermione, who was fighting to hold a giggle in.

"That means you two have a crush on each other," Hermione told him.

Neither Harry nor Ginny blushed, but looked warmly at each other. The four of them walked to a room with four small beds in it. The climbed in and, each with plenty to think about, fell asleep. 


	3. Late Night Talks

A/N: I know my chapters are short, but I'd rather write short chapters than possibly get frustrated writing longer ones. Thank you so much, reviewers! Next chapter I'll have responses to reviews for this chapter. Here it is!  
Chapter 3: Late night talks

Hermione jerked up around midnight from a nightmare. Breathing heavily, she looked around at the other beds. Harry and Ginny were fast asleep, though Harry was turning over constantly. She saw Ron lying awake staring at the sky. That was one other funny thing about this place. The house had no ceiling.  
"Ron," Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes shifted from the sky to Hermione.

"I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up. I had a bad dream." She stood up and, unaware, walked over to the window. She turned to say something, but stopped at the look on Ron's face.

"How did you do that?" He said incredulously. Hermione, realizing what she did, looked up at the sky. She searched for a minute, but couldn't find the cursor.

"I don't think whoever is controlling is here." Ron looked confused, so Hermione walked to him and pulled him out of the bed. She walked down stairs, and "I think, when their computer is off, we're free to do what we want."

"Oh, will it always be at night?"

"No, it will depend on just when whoever is controlling decides to stop playing." She sighed and slid to the floor. She put her head in her hands. "Why are we here, Ron? This seems so frightening, having someone control your life. It's depressing." She felt Ron sit next to her. He put his arm around her.

"I know. But sooner or later, the game will be over, right?" He had said it to comfort her, but she had a horrified look on her face. "What is it?" Ron said, panicking. "The game is over sometime, right?" He suddenly realized what she was worried about. "Do the Sims… do they actually… die?"

"Yeah… of old age. But I've never played one family that long. I don't know. Ron, we can't possibly really die…can we?" She stared hopelessly at him. Ron stared out the window.

"I don't know Hermione. I just don't know." He squeezed her shoulder. They fell asleep there, snuggled next to one another, as pink hearts floated up above them. 

Harry turned to his side and, once making sure Ron and Hermione had finally fallen asleep, stood up at the side of his bed. He had heard their conversation, and wanted to walk around.

"Wait up, crush!" Harry grinned and turned around to see Ginny standing up and walking towards him. She must have heard Ron and Hermione, too. Harry had a bigger grin when he saw her hair. It looked like it had been in a tornado. Ginny saw him looking and said, "You better not be laughing, Harry Potter. Yours is no better than mine." Harry instinctively reached up to flatten his hair. Ginny laughed. "Don't worry about it." The two wandered out the back door and were met with a giant swimming pool they hadn't known was there.

"Whoa, neat." Harry glanced at Ginny.

"I'm putting my feet in," she said, and walked to the edge and sat down, lowering her slender legs into the water. She shivered. Harry rolled up the pant legs of his pants, and sat down next to her. "It's cold," she whined. Harry smirked.

"Well, it is 3:00 in the morning." Harry smiled as Ginny crossed her arms and glared darkly at him.

"I know that. It is still cold." Harry stood up, and before Ginny could react, he nudged her into the pool. She screamed before she went under. She pushed herself above water, splashing around, trying to reach the ladder. She was seething as she got out, dripping wet. Harry stood up grinning and said, "You're a little wet, Ginny. How did you do that?" He laughed and closed his eyes for a second.

"Harry James Potter!" He didn't have time to react when Ginny came running at him and pushed him into the pool. He grabbed onto her wrist as fell, causing both of them to go under. They continued to push each other under for ten minutes before collapsing back onto the pavement, both dripping wet and laughing. Harry laid back and stared at the sky. He heard Ginny breathe in.

"Wow. For a game, the sky sure is beautiful." Ginny looked up into the sky, wonder in her eyes. Harry was looking sideways at Ginny.

"Just like you," he murmured. Ginny heard.

"Thanks," she whispered

"Even with wet hair."

"I can thank you for that, Potter." They stood up and stared at one another. Harry looked into Ginny's deep brown eyes and felt himself leaning down to her. He had just closed his eyes, and was less than a foot from Ginny, when suddenly, he couldn't move at all.

A/N: Review please! Even a short one is okay (I like longer ones better, though!). They let me know that someone is reading! 


	4. School?

CHAPTER 4: School?

The cursor was back. Their eyes snapped open as they were told to go back to bed. They turned and walked side-by-side back to the bedroom. Harry couldn't sleep, however. He kept thinking that what had happened with Cho, as in him freezing up, had not happened with Ginny. Why was it? He groaned and stuffed his head into his pillow. Why were girls so confusing? He fell into an uncomfortable sleep, and dreamed Cho was yelling at him to jump into the pool, while Ginny kept asking him to become a statue for her.

The four woke up at the exact same time. Ron figured it was because they had been told to wake up. All of a sudden, a message appeared in the sky. "The bus will come for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in one hour."

"What! Bus? We have school?" Ron blanched. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, and later on, I think we go to college." She looked quite happy, but Ron was far from it. He walked away, grumbling to himself as he sat down to eat.

The bus arrived, and the four of them, not really sure of what would happen, got on. Through the window, Hermione realized that school would be another place that they wouldn't be controlled. She remembered that when she had played, the teens would just get on the bus and leave, coming back in a couple hours. She told the others this.

"Great! How long are we here?" Ginny asked. Hermione thought for a second.

"Well, we get home at 1:00, the bus came at seven, so six hours, two of which are spent on the bus." Ron groaned and began to hit his head on the window. Harry was deeply reminded of Dobby and snorted. He quickly changed his train of thought, so as to not think about his godfather. Even after two years, he still couldn't get over his death. Harry glanced at his watch (which had seemed to adjust to the new 'game time') and was met with a peculiar sight. The minute hand seemed to be speeding up. Harry continued to get closer to the face of the watch, until his breath fogged the face. Harry ignored it. The minute hand just went faster and faster, until it stopped at 1:00. The others didn't seem to notice.

"Hermione," he said loudly, interrupting her talk about what the school would be like. "I don't think we will have to go to school." He showed her his watch, and Ron and Ginny also leaned in to get a look. "It just started to speed up." Hermione looked a bit disappointed, but Ron, however, looked relieved.

The bus stopped at let them out back at the house. When the four stepped out, two things appeared in each of their hands. Ginny looked curiously at the first, which looked like a report card she remembered getting in Primary school, before Hogwarts. On everyone's was a C. They pocketed them, Hermione looking frantic.

"I have a C? I have to get it up," she muttered to herself. The they looked at the other piece they had gotten.

"What? Homework? How can we have homework? We didn't even actually go to school!" Ron kicked the ground, and muttered, "Stupid game." He slowly started walking to the bedroom. They all placed their homework on the ground, and were told to do it. Hermione sat right down, and began to work on it quickly. The others reluctantly did theirs. Ron muttering darkly every couple of minutes.

Hermione finished hers first, and stood up. She eyed the cursor, waiting for it to tell her to do something. It didn't. It ,instead, told Harry to tell Ginny a joke. Hermione looked at the line of bars behind her. Only the hygiene one was low. She had an idea. Hermione tried to take steps toward the bathroom. Surprisingly, she could do it. She took a short, shower, wanting to find out something. She tried to move to the living room. Unfortunately, she found that she couldn't. Sighing, she slid onto the floor.

The cursor, somehow realizing Hermione wasn't doing anything, sent her off to talk to Ron. Looking around, she saw Ron sitting on the couch still doing his homework. Hermione sat down, but looked around trying to find Harry and Ginny.

"They're in the bedroom. It's funny," he snorted. "Harry was told to ask Ginny to go steady with him. I think he was pretty happy to be told to do that." Hermione glanced through the doorway and saw Harry and Ginny talking, grins on both of their faces.

"Ron, have you noticed that the controller seems to be focusing on Harry and Ginny?" Ron frowned, thinking.

"I guess it has. It stopped them both from doing their homework just so that they could talk. The git (controller) left me to finish it, though. Controller told me to finish both of theirs." Ron through the paper onto the ground angrily. Hermione kept herself from laughing. But she turned serious again.

"I also found that we can do anything on our own as long as it will help increase a mood bar that's low." Ron glanced at his bars.

"So, if I'm hungry, I can eat something on my own?" He stood up, and headed for the refrigerator. Hermione rolled her eyes, but followed. Ron searched the shelves and took out a bag of chips. He sat next to Hermione. The bag of chips was almost open, but Ron stopped, not very hungry anymore, despite his bars. He glanced at Hermione for a second, but was surprised to see the exhaustion etched in her features.  
"You know," he said quietly after a couple of minutes of silence, "you don't have to try to figure out about this game."

"But you and Harry and Ginny are counting on---"

"We don't have to, you don't need to get yourself worked up on it. I've been thinking." He sat up a bit straighter. "I think someone might have cast the spell to give us a break. In here, there's no fighting, no one has to die, no… no You-Know-Who to hide from." Hermione still looked a bit tense. Ron moved his hand over hers. "Please?" Hermione seemed to relax; not just physically, but internally.

"Thanks, Ron," she said softly, looking into his eyes. "You just have a way of making me feel better." And before Ron could react, she reached up and quickly placed a kiss on his mouth, before standing up. "Look at that, I need some energy. I'll just go to bed." She walked to the door. Ron sat there, a dazed look on his face. He tried to say something to Hermione's retreating form, but his mouth couldn't form the words his brain told it to. He watched her leave the room, before moaning and letting his head drop painfully onto the table.

Harry was angry. The cursor wouldn't leave him alone. He had thought that after asking Ginny to 'go steady', it would let them go and move to Ron, or Hermione, or even the older lady that Harry had found out was supposed to be their 'guardian'. But it didn't. It kept he and Ginny talking for hours. He had actually tried to go to bed, as his energy was really low, as was Ginny's; but the cursor didn't let them. It was getting frustrating. Earlier, he had wondered what would happen if any of the bars went down to nothing. He now hoped that he wouldn't have to find out.

"Harry…I'm getting…ti…ti…tired." Ginny yawned. Harry noticed grimly that her bar was even lower than his. Both of their legs were tired of standing. Ginny leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

Suddenly, her head shot straight up, a lullaby sound started, and Ginny started falling. Harry's eyes widened, and he quickly reached toward her gracefully falling form. She fell into his arms barely and inch off the ground. Harry lifted her up bridal-style, and walked toward the bedroom. The cursor seemed to finally realize they needed rest, and let them go. Harry stared down at Ginny's tired face. She was slightly frowning in her sleep. He kicked open the door of the bedroom. Ron and Hermione's beds were empty. Ron's sheets were strewn around on the floor, while Hermione's bed was carefully made. Harry headed for Ginny's bed rather quickly, because his bar was almost empty. He placed her onto the bed. He suddenly felt lightheaded. He barely noticed the music as he fell to the floor, or his head hitting it painfully. He was already sleeping.

A/N: A bit longer, and hopefully good! Reviews:

Killrgcriotgirl: Thank you for your review! You made me feel so good with your review. As for your question…I can't really answer it, as it has a pretty big part in the plot. And I will probably do what you suggested.

Cupcakes-20: It does fit the game well? I'm glad. I have made some minor differences. Thanks!

Slytherinsess: What is it that I can do better on? Thanks!

Led-Zeppelin-Jr: Well, here's an update! Hope you like!

MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: You should play it. I got it for Christmas too, and I loved it!

Tomfelton'sbabe429: That's a good idea! I think I will use that later!

Goddessa39: It might be, but I'm not telling!

Smile88: Wow. I find it wonderful that you think it's good. It's flattering when someone who likes a different ship reads my story and likes it! Keep reading!

Harryginny 4ever: Aww, thanks, sis!

Also, thank you to hershykat, staticbeyond, Sallymander, thamker, calamityalpaca434, birdsofmorrigan, Werewolfy, charmed slayers, msqt91092, and Pussinboots! 


	5. Nancy McDowell

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I stopped to reread the series before the sixth book came out. Which, by the way, I am putting into my story. I am saying that this story will take place right after the sixth book happened. But all the Harry/Ginny and Ron/Lavender/Hermione stuff didn't happen. You may want to re read the first chapter. I made some minor changes to reflect the book. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Nancy McDowell

The woman walked through the house, finding out where each teen was. For some reason, they all had fallen asleep at different places throughout the small house. The brown-haired girl she had come to know as Hermione had fallen asleep at the computer desk. The young man with red hair, Ron, had fallen asleep on the couch. The other two had went to sleep in the bedroom, though the one she highly suspected was Harry Potter was on the ground. Nancy, the woman's name, had been cast in by her son who had been very angry at her; but she had a feeling the four children had no idea how or who had cast the spell on them. Nancy regretted not talking to them for the past couple days, but who could blame her? She had had her own house when, for some reason, the four had shown up at her doorstep. She was told to be their guardian, and she reluctantly agreed.

But now she was quite happy that she could. The four seemed scared out of their wits. Nancy planned on talking to them as soon as they woke.

Ginny woke up, refreshed and feeling better than the past night. Blinking her eyes, she wearily sat up and stretched. She swung her feet over the side of the bed, and stood up. She let out a cry of surprise and jumped back on the bed when she stepped on someone and heard a muffled 'Ouch!' come from the ground.

"Harry!" She quickly reached down to help Harry off the ground. He grabbed her hand and stood up. He blinked a couple of times, realizing his glasses were still on. Sunlight streamed in through the half-opened windows. Harry glanced at his alarm clock. It was seven-thirty. He was confused for a second as to why he wasn't up earlier for school, but then realized it must be a weekend.

"Morning Gin." Ginny started for the door, but before she reached it, it opened. The older woman they had seen before walked through. She smiled at them, and for the first time, spoke.

"Hello, I've never introduced myself. My name is Nancy McDowell." She seemed nervous, almost. Harry glanced at Ginny, who shrugged.

"Er…Hi?" Harry found it quite odd that this woman who he had assumed was a part of the game, was suddenly talking to them.

"I'm very sorry I was…well, hostile to you before. But-" She was interrupted by a strangled yell coming from the kitchen. All three of them felt something push them to run into the kitchen.

What met them was a strange sight. Ron stood looking franticly at a small fire that was on the stove. It didn't look at all like a real fire. But it seemed to be spreading. Hermione ran into the room, glanced at the stove, then the wall above the stove, and darted to the telephone. She dialed and spoke to someone. A message appeared in the sky. "I'll be right there." A couple of seconds later, a fireman ran into the room carrying a fire extinguisher. They all watched as he put out the fire. A few quiet seconds passed. As soon as the fire diminished, the man turned around. Another message appeared. "I've gotta go, Be more careful next time." The man left. Everyone turned to Ron, who was still looking amazed.

"I was hungry, so I made some pancakes. I've made them before! All of a sudden, that fire just appeared." Harry grinned and turned his laugh into a nasty cough. Ron punched his arm. "Hey!" But he was smiling now. Before long, everyone had burst out laughing. Hermione was even giggling a bit.

"Ron, you need skill points to cook or else fires will happen," she said once everyone had calmed down. Nancy had started to cook breakfast. They all sat down at the table. Harry noticed that there was no sight of the cursor. They chatted animatedly for a couple of minutes until Nancy put plates of pancakes in front of each of them.

After they finished. Ginny made a suggestion. "The cursor isn't here, so we have some free time. Anyone up for a swim?" They all nodded eagerly. When they reached the edge of the pool, They all felt themselves turn in a circle. Next thing they knew, they had swimsuits on. Ginny dove off the diving board, while Harry and Ron jumped right in. Hermione, however, turned toward Nancy who was watching them.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm still not sure who you are."

"I'm sorry. My name's Nancy McDowell."

"But…how did you get here?"

"My son cast the simulation spell on me, because I had punished him. Very angry at me, he was. I'm guessing you don't know how you got here?" Hermione nodded miserably

"But your son cast it on you, so…would he be your controller?" Nancy nodded.

"But I don't think he's the one controlling you." Hermione thought for a moment.

"How do you get out of here?"

"Easy enough. Who ever cast the spell lets you out. Nick will probably keep me here for several weeks to get his point across though." She shook her head disbelievingly, and headed inside. Hermione walked slowly to the edge of the pool where the other three were racing, and sat o the edge, her feet dangling in the cool water. So the only way out was if who ever had cast the spell on them, the controller, let them out. But who was that? Was it one of the Weasley's? Her thoughts were interrupted but a loud splash as Ginny jumped into the water again. Ron noticed she still wasn't in the water.

"C'mon, Hermione," he called, "Get in already!" Hermione smiled and jumped in, her thoughts still troubling her.

Two hours later, the four finally trudged out of the pool, wet and exhausted. They turned in a circle and found themselves back in there clothes. The cursor suddenly appeared in front of them. Harry jumped They all had been having so much fun, that he had forgotten about it. Luckily, it saw that they were tired, and didn't force them to talk. It decided to have them read on the couch. Ginny sat on the end, then Harry, then Hermione and Ron. Ginny was just plain reading; Harry studying mechanical; Hermione cleaning, and Ron cooking.

After ten minutes, Ginny yawned and closed her book. She wearily laid her head on Harry's shoulder, who had also closed his book.

"Tired, Gin?" Ginny nodded. Harry brushed a lock of her hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear. Harry looked down at her face. She looked tired, but her exhaustion from the game had started to show on her face. She had a tired look that went way past her skin. Harry could tell that she was getting weary of being told what to do all the time. Harry sighed and draped his arm around Ginny's shoulders. When would this end?

A/N: Replies:

Holly: It sure would be boring. Thanks!

Schwartz: Great, now I'm nervous. Normally it's just anonymous people that you don't know read my story, but now you're reading. Thanks, though.

MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!

Werewolfy: They will, soon. Don't worry!

TwoBrokenToCry: Yep, the cursor does seem to be on Harry and Ginny a lot. Thanks!

SallyMander: Thanks! It is kind of like Sims one, but it has MAJOR differences.

Goddessa39:I'm sorry it won't work! Good guesses!

Todderbaby: I try to keep it close!

Charmedslayers: It is? Yay! I am happy!

Killrgcriotgirl: Yay! You're reviews make me so fuzzy inside! Thanks!

Smile88: That makes me feel very good! Thank you!

Cupcakes-20: That's neat! Thank you so much for the complements!

Also thank you to Countess of Angels, AngelofMusic20, Arrna, MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL, thamker, Pussin Boots, slytherinsess, luckyducky8200, Harryginny 4ever, static beyond, SenatorSolo and I-Confuse-Everyone!


	6. Scholarships

Chapter 6: Scholarships

The next several days went by quickly. The day reader read 'day 7'. The cursor didn't leave once. The four were exhausted once again. It always had each of them work. Sometimes it would be homework; sometimes yard work. Their fun bars were so low for so long, that an annoying clown appeared and followed them around, sneaking and jumping at them at odd moments (A/N I know this happens in Sims 1, but I'm not sure about 2). Harry soon had lost hope in the cursor disappearing. He started spacing out when the cursor told him to do something. He amused himself by thinking this was how the Sims in the actual game acted.

Harry stooped low to the ground and picked the dark paper up from the sidewalk. Walking quickly to the bin on the side of the road, he dropped it into the bin. Suddenly, he was pushed and fell forward a foot. He landed on his knee rather painfully. Jumping back to his feet, he whipped around. It was that annoying clown. Harry scowled as it turned around and cackled. He angrily grabbed the second old newspaper and threw it hard into the bin. AS he turned back toward the house, he saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walking outside. He realized numbly that the yellow bus had pulled up behind them. The four silently climbed on.

Five minutes later, they were back. Before the report card and homework appeared in their hands, four messages appeared. "Harry is doing extremely well in school!" "Ron is doing extremely well in school!" "Ginny is doing extremely well in school!" "Hermione is doing extremely well in school!"

Their report cards appeared. So did their homework. They all walked inside and sat on the floor as they always did to finish their homework. Once sitting, they checked their grades. Each of theirs had A's on them. Hermione smiled weakly.

"This means we will probably be going to college soon." Everyone turned to her startled. She had not spoken a word in nearly two days. Harry finally registered what she had said.

"College? Why do you think---"

"We all have A's. That means we can get scholarships." Hermione sighed and turned to her homework. The others reluctantly followed.

Sure enough, as soon as Hermione finished her homework, she was told to apply for scholarships on the phone. She stood up and walked slowly to the phone. Harry quickly told Ron and Ginny how to work a phone as Hermione dialed. Soon, a message appeared.

"Congratulations Hermione! You have qualified for the SimCity Scholar's Grant! If you maintain your excellent grades, then you will receive a grant of $1,000 toward you next semester in college!"

Hermione hung up the phone. She turned around, slightly smiling before being told to put away dishes in the kitchen.

One by one, as each of them finished their homework, Ron. Harry, and Ginny were all told to apply for scholarships. One by one, each received the same message. One by one, each were sent off to work at something.

At 6:00 that night, the cursor had them all meet in the living room. Harry walked to the phone, wondering what the cursor wanted him to do. He was told to call a taxi. He quickly said that he needed a taxi fast. He hung up and sat on the couch. A message said that a taxi would come to pick them up shortly. Hermione smiled brightly.

"Good! We get to go to a lot that has either games or shopping. And food." Ron perked up.

"Food? Good, I'm starving." Five minutes later, they heard a horn beep. They walked outside where a small yellow taxi was parked up against the curb. Harry climbed in quickly, hoping that the cursor wouldn't be wherever it was that they were going. Ginny climbed in after him and sat down beside him. Ron and Hermione climbed in the seats behind them.

"It's been a while," she said suddenly, "a while since we've had to talk or anything." Harry nodded glumly. There was an awkward silence as the taxi started moving. "Uh, Harry? I was wondering---"

Before she could finish, everything turned black. Harry heard Ginny scream and felt her arm wrap around his, before everything disappeared.

A/N: I'm SOOOOO sorry this is so short, but I had to rush to finish before tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'm leaving for Florida for a week, then straight to South Carolina for a week and ½. I'm not sure, but I think the hotel in Florida I'm staying in (My softball team was invited to the world series! Only 12 teams were invited in the country!) has internet. But not in S. C. So I don't know whether I will be able to update until I get home. But I will write during the trip! This chapter wasn't supposed to end here, but I've run out of time.

Reviews:

Werewolfy : Well, I promise I will finish!

MIDNIGHT-PIXIE : Hee hee, that sounded hilarious. Thanks!

DancerForLife3320: I don't remember exactly. But months before this, I had created sim families that were of Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

Luckycharms445: I had writer's block on the fifth chapter, and The next book came out.

eighth world wonder: Sure! I just need your email. Thanks!

Jusyin: Don't worry, I've got my plans.

CherryWolf7:Thank you!

cupcakes-20: Oh, Thank you so much! I'm glad you were patient!

Also thanks to: luckyducky8200, writaholic19, Favorite Cousin Foreva, Sallymander, amrawo, Trish Shakespeare, and MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL!


	7. Chapter part II

A/N: Yay! This is out a couple days before I expected it to be out! I was able to find and Ice Cream store that had internet access! I'm happy! Here's the second part of chapter 6!

Chapter 6 part II:

Harry opened his eyes to find that he was still in the taxi. He noticed that Ron and Hermione were climbing out, and that Ginny had already exited. He felt himself being forced out of the car. As soon as they were all on the sidewalk, the taxi pulled away and left. Harry turned away from the road and looked around.

They were in front of a large building. There was a huge yard in front of the building with a large assortment of items. There was a whirl pool by the side of the road that was bubbling softly. Near by was a single red and blue swing like the ones Harry had seen on Mongolia Road, except this one wasn't broken. A barbeque was placed right in front of the doors, and was surrounded by a group of picnic tables. A medium-sized pool like the one at their house was positioned on the side of the building. And right in the middle was a huge fountain, with four spurts of water shooting out from it. Harry stood, awed at the sight. He was awakened from his trance when he was told to go inside. The four walked towards the doors. Harry walked closer to Ginny as they passed the magnificent fountain.

"What was it that you wanted earlier," he asked her. She blushed, but shook her head.

"It was nothing." Harry glanced at her, but turned back to the doors.

"Okay."

Hermione reached the door first. She held it open for the rest. She closed the door behind them.

They had entered what seemed to be the entertainment room. Against the outside wall was a Television exactly like the one at their house. Next to the door was a treadmill, with someone running on it. On the right wall was a second TV, surrounded by a group of armchairs. On the far edge was a desk with a computer on top. Various video games lined the left wall. And in the center was a drum set, a bass guitar, and an air guitar. Two doors leading to bathrooms were on one side, while a door leading to another room was on the other. Ron and Harry slowly headed to the TV, while Hermione and Ginny went to the bookcase next to the chairs.

"Whoa! Look Hermione, these are real books!" Ginny flipped through the book she was holding, then closed it. She noticed the title. "Oh! They're muggle books!" She sat down with the book in her hand, Murder, She Wrote. Hermione brightened, and searched the volumes. She picked up Black by Ted Dekker, and sat down next to Ginny. Within one minute, they were both absorbed in their books.

Harry and Ron flipped through the channels. There was a kid's channel, a cooking channel, and a fitness channel. Harry stopped when he saw what he realized was a soccer game. Ron watched it, awed.

"Is this that game that Seamus has a poster of?" he asked, watching the screen. Harry nodded, grinning. He explained the rules of the game to him.

An hour later, the cursor stopped them from doing what they had been doing. Hermione and Ginny reluctantly put their books away. They walked to the door on the side of the room. Harry pushed the door open.

It was like they had walked into a small store. There were two aisles with freezers and bins full of food. Magazine and book racks lined the back wall with arm chairs and couches in between. Clothing racks stood in various places. Changing rooms were placed near the clothing. Harry walked in a few more paces to let the others in. They started towards the couches and sat down, each picking up a magazine. Harry flipped through the magazine pretending to read; he really was looking around the room. He noticed a girl behind the cash register older than him. She had her chin resting in her hands looking extremely bored. Harry wondered if all the people he saw were real people.

Ten minutes of 'reading' later, the cursor told them to buy the magazines. They walked to the register and the girl. She sat up and took the odd 'simoleon' coins from them. She stuffed the magazines into a bag and gave it to Ron, who was the closest to the counter.

"Have a nice day," she said monotonously. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked outside. The cursor told Hermione to call a taxi.

"We must be going home," she said as she walked to the phone booth. A minute later, she walked back. A message appeared. 'A taxi will be here to pick you up shortly.' They all sat down on several of the benches that lined the pool.

No one talked. It seemed that they were all exhausted. Harry glanced at everyone's bars. Yep. They were all tired. In fact…Harry looked closer. They were all hungry. And needed social. They were all low in all the bars. Harry sat up. The taxi had appeared. He slowly stood up after Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and followed them into the taxi. This time, he was next to Hermione.

The taxi started. This time, it did not turn black. It went straight to the house. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all stepped out. Their energy was their lowest bar, so the cursor told them all to go to bed. Harry glanced at his watch before he laid down on the bed. It was midnight. As soon as he hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

It wasn't until 10 in the morning that Harry woke up. He sat up and looked around. No one else was awake yet. It must have been a weekend, or else the cursor would have woken them up earlier. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He noticed the cursor in the sky, but it wasn't moving. He glanced at his bars. He needed a shower. He walked to the bathroom. A quick shower later, he walked to the living room. His fun was down, so he went to the pinball machine.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione had also woken up. Ginny looked up into the sky, and saw the stationary cursor.

"I wonder why it isn't doing anything."

"The person probably just left the computer on, or something." Hermione walked to the door. Ginny walked to Ron's bed and shook him.

"Wake up, Ron," she said. Ron just pulled the covers over his head. Ginny rolled her eyes. She yanked the covers off him. "Come on, Ron. The cursor isn't doing anything now, but if you keep sleeping, it probably will come back by the time you wake up." Ron moaned, but sat up. He slowly stood and followed the two girls out of the room.

Harry was eating breakfast by the time the other three showed up. The grabbed a plate of the pancakes from the counter and sat down next to him. As soon as they finished, the cursor came to life. An unearthly silence entered the room. They all watched as it descended towards them. It clicked on Hermione. Then it moved to the phone. 'Call…' was chosen, then 'College'. Hermione stood up from her chair. She walked to the telephone. A list of choices appeared in the sky. "Review Accepted Scholarships", "Apply for Scholarships", and "Go to College." The cursor picked go to college. Hermione hung up. Another message appeared. "Hermione is going to college. A Taxi will come pick her up soon."

A taxi honked from outside. Hermione glanced at the others. "See you in college."

And she left. They could hear the Taxi as it pulled away. A second message had appeared, but no one read it. Ron had been told to call the college. He stood and walked to the phone. The same choices were brought up for Ron. He was told to also go to College. A second taxi honked. Ron looked back at Harry. Harry grinned half-heartedly. He walked out the front door. Ginny stood up as the cursor chose her. She did the same thing as the other two.

"See you, Harry," she said quietly. She walked out. Harry suddenly had a thought. What if the cursor didn't send him to college? What if he had to stay in the house while the others went to college? What would he do? His worry's were gone, however, when the cursor told him to call the college. He sighed and walked to the lone telephone hanging on the wall. He dialed a random number. He, too, was told to go to college. He barely heard the taxi through the pounding in his ears. He walked out the door. The yellow taxi stood in front of the mailbox. He walked quickly to it and got in. The taxi moved forward. Harry sat in silence as the car went past the end of the road, and into the darkness.

A/N: Yay! I got it done! I can't do reviews this time, because I don't have the reviews. Thanks!


	8. First Day Again!

A/N: For those who haven't read my profile, I haven't been able to update because my computer broke down. We had to get something sent to us in the mail, and it finally came. I really hope you like this chapter. It's pretty long for my standard. I also wanted to let you know that as the story gets further in, the characters notice the cursor less and less. I mean that for the average thing that they always do, like eating or sleeping, they do without realizing the cursor is telling them to. They only notice it when it does something they realize as different, or something that they don't want. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: First day (again!)**

The first thing on Harry's mind as soon as he opened his eyes was a feeling of de ja vu (I can't do the little lines above it does anyone know how?). He was still in the taxi, for one. He slowly stepped out.

At once, a funny feeling came over him. He suddenly felt as if he was growing. When he looked down, he was surprised that he actually was. A burst of light momentarily blinded him, and when he could see, he noticed that he was wearing different clothes. He had on a white hoodie with a pair of black jeans.

He was suddenly aware of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny standing on the sidewalk, each looking at themselves. Harry saw that they each had also grew and were wearing different clothing. Ron was wearing a blue blazer with khakis. Hermione had a orange swirled top with a short skirt. Ginny had a pink shirt that only covered one shoulder, and a blue plaid skirt. The three suddenly noticed him standing there. Ginny waved for him to come over. He walked over and, for the first time, looked at where they were.

A large two-story building stood in front of them. There was a different atmosphere here. It was (not coincidentally) like a school. Hermione walked through the threshold. The others followed close behind. The room they walked into was like a lounge. A kitchen with an older woman behind the counter stood in the corner, with several tables in front of it. A TV sat against the wall on one wall. Four doors with cork board on them stood on the back wall.

Harry felt himself being nudged toward the doors, and he realized he was being told to claim one. He walked to the second door, and a picture of him appeared. His eyes widened as he saw that he looked subtly different. His nose was a bit longer, and is hair was a couple of inches longer. The most noticing feature was that his eyes had turned an even deeper shade of emerald. Harry sighed and leaned against the door, closing his eyes. The picture of him older was not expected. It reminded him suddenly of what was going on in the real world. In the midst of this imaginary place, he had momentarily forgotten about the world outside of it.

"Wow." Harry jumped and was jerked out of his thoughts. Ginny was next to him, staring at her own picture. Harry turned away from the door. Ginny turned his way as he walked off. She saw that her hungry meter was down, and apparently so was Harry's, because he walked to the kitchen area. Ginny followed to the counter. The woman behind it placed four bowls of mac and cheese on the long countertop. Ginny took one and sat across from Harry at one of the small tables. She saw Ron and Hermione take a seat a table away. Taking the spoon, she tasted the food. Her eyes brightened. It tasted just like her mum's! She took another bite.

"This is good, isn't it, Harry?" she asked. She looked up when no answer came. "Harry?" His eyes were directed down, and he wasn't eating.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's good." He took a bite. Ginny stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

Without looking up, he replied, "Nothing." Ginny frowned, but kept eating.

Five minutes later, they both stood up, and Harry immediately turned to got towards his dorm, but Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Harry, you can't just walk away. What's…" She stopped. Harry had turned around. His eyes burned into hers. His eyes… she just noticed that they were different. She couldn't look away.

"Your eyes…" Unconsciously, she moved her fingers to his face, and lightly touched the skin near his eyes. She stood transfixed, staring at him. Harry took her hand, frozen to the spot. But he slowly inched forward, and, unable to stop himself, he captured her lips in his.

At once, Harry felt as if everything around him had dissolved. For one sweet moment, he forgot about the odd world they were in. Forgot about the real world. Forgot about how he had to do so much to save the Wizarding World. It was just Ginny and him. He subconsciously realized that whatever he had to do, wherever he had to go, he knew he had three people that would always be by his side. The knot in his stomach lessened considerably.

The kiss ended, and the world reappeared to both of them. Harry opened his eyes. Ginny's were still closed. She leaned her head against his chest.

"Oh Harry. Do you think this college thing will be alright?" Harry wrapped his arms around her small form.

"Yeah, I think it will."

Hermione was busy checking her surroundings. There were many things that were different. A list of wants and fears had appeared next to each of their need bars. She pointed this out to Ron.

"So…what do they mean?" Ron stared blankly at the small square pictures.

"Well," Hermione placed her hand over the first picture next to is bars. "This one means that you want to gain a skill point. This one means you want to do research." Ron coughed loudly. Hermione frowned at him. "I know you don't really. These wants are just generated according to your grades, relationships, and other random things. Anyway, this second picture…" she held her hand up to the second, "means that you want to go to class." Ron cocked his head.

"Class? Does it mean college?" Hermione frowned slightly. She turned her gaze upward, hoping to find something.

"Yes!" She pointed to Ron's picture in the sky. "It looks like we all have class from 3 to 5." She glanced at a clock on the wall. It was noon.

"What about the last one?" Ron stared at the last little picture. Hermione placed her hand over it.

"It means, oh!" She blushed, but went on. "It means that you want to get engaged to, uh, me." She looked away. "Like I said, these wants have been generated purely according to your grades and relationships so…" She trailed off. Ron smiled slightly.

"We can pretend. So what about the fears?"

"Let me see." She checked over all three fears. "Well, the first means you fear getting rejected from a flirt," she tried to keep a smile from overtaking her features. "The second means you fear me rejecting you for engagement. And the third…" She checked it, "it means that you fear…me dying." Ron pointed to her bars.

"Yours are the same as mine, except with me instead of you. But what's…" he looked at Hermione's wants. "What that next to them?" Hermione looked closely at what Ron was talking about.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Hermione looked closely, and saw small letters above the picture. "'Lifetime want," she whispered, reading it. "Your lifetime want is to be the best in the law enforcement career.' It looks like you want to be the best in that certain job. Can you read what mine is?" Ron leaned down.

"Yours says that you want to graduate three kids from college." Hermione was about to answer when the cursor intervened. It told Ron to choose a major. "Come with me," he said to Hermione, who stood and followed. Ron walked to a computer and sat down. Hermione sat next to him. "Er…" Ron stared blankly at the screen. "What is this?" Hermione took the mouse and clicked on the icon that said 'College Majors' A list appeared both on the screen and in the sky. They saw the cursor pick the Biology Major, so Ron clicked it on the screen. They both saw that his course changed from undecided major to Biology Major, Poking at things with Tweezers. His class was one hour later than the other three. Ron checked the clock. It was 1:00. Sure enough, a message appeared.

"Hermione, Harry, and Ginny have class in one hour" He glanced at Hermione, who stood up.

"Oh, dear, I'll be back." She walked off to where Harry and Ginny were. Ron sighed and turned in his chair. An icon on the screen caught his eye. He clicked it. A game came up, and soon, Ron was enticed.

Hermione saw Harry and Ginny talking quietly on a nearby couch. She quickly walked to them.

"Did you two see," she pointed up at the message still in the sky. Harry groaned.

"Sure!" He glanced at his watch. "Hey! That's right now!" Hermione nearly twisted Harry's arm trying to see his watch.

"We have to go! But…" she trailed off. "Where do we go?" She suddenly felt a nudge push her, Harry, and Ginny out the door.

"See ya!" Ron yelled from inside. He watched as the three left out through the door, and out of sight. He stood up from his game and walked to a chair back in the kitchen. He noticed a girl staring out the window. She glanced at him and smiled. Ron didn't like the look of her. She stood and walked to him.

"Do you know him?" She pointed out the door where Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had just left. Ron shifted in his seat.

"Er yeah, I do. Listen, I can't really talk, I have to uh, get to class." He started to stand, but the girl grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry, you won't be late until the class is actually over. Anyway, my name is Jenny. Do you think you could introduce me to your friend who left?" She smiled sweetly at Ron, who raised his eyebrow. He started to say no, but he was suddenly pushed out the door. "I'll see you and your friend later!" she yelled. Ron left quickly, ignoring her. He walked outside and down the sidewalk, where he was pushed to the end of the sidewalk, and disappeared.

A/N: Reviews:

**Mrs. Kaley potter**: Thank you! I hope you can get it soon!

**Donalddeutsch**: Oh, thank you! That makes me feel really good!

**RebelMoonWitch**: I hoped that it would! Thank you!

**High Summoner Riona Leonheart**: What are you scared of?

**Violet-n'-Dash**: Thank you!

**Cupcakes20**: As usual, I love your review! Thank you!

**Brittiny**: I hope you question was answered here!

**SenatorSolo**: I figured he would be. Thank you!

**Eighth World Wonder**. You're email address didn't show up! How about you just email me at nikiunderscore1992atsignmsndotcom with your email address. Grr, I'm mad that it doesn't let email addresses show up.

**Hp-Lover-2018**: I know, but I wasn't sure what it was when I was writing it. I didn't have the book with me, and all I could do was ask my dad (he wasn't helpful) Thank you for pointing that out!

Also thanks to **Sallymander, sara, -Shesshy-kun's mate, hermione519, todderbaby, Me, MeTaMoEpHoSiS gUrL, thamker, rowen's riders, fsafasdf, DragonHeartString101, Lovecats.x3, luckyducky8200, Honey P. deannanic63, Ellie, **

**CharmedMilliE, **and **MIDNIGHT-PIXIE.**

Next chapter soon!


	9. The Creator

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The sims or Harry Potter, and nor does a girl named Jenny(well, I don't think so).

A/N: Here's how my time was passed. I put up chapter eight. Smiled at all my reviews. After a week when the reviews slowed, and for the next several, Whenever I passed my computer, I stared guiltily at it.. Finally, I decided I could be lazy no more. Before you say anything about this chapter's shortness, I want you to know that this chapter is just kind of an insert. A second chapter is coming, within the next two days. So don't worry. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: The Creator

At five o'clock, three people appeared on the left side of the sidewalk. Just as she had suspected. Jenny grinned and pushed herself up from the couch she had been resting on for the past two hours. The boy was back.

Jenny adored the game she was in. She loved the feeling of freedom while the others were trapped. It was she that created the game. It was a great idea of hers, to create a world of complete freedom for some, but a prison for others. She spent a year away from everything and created the world, forcing those who were cast on to do everything the caster told them to do. She loved it so much, that she even put a Muggle through it, just so that when he were finally let out, he believed he had just a dream, and created the muggle game quite like her world. There were only a few glitches. For instance, she had to be careful when she left the world, because most of the time whatever you had when you left, you had in the real world. A cheese sandwhich, for example, Jenny remembered fondly. She had been eating one when she left, and still had it when she got out.

Jenny had given herself the ability to act as one of the cursors, able to tell anyone that was already being told to do things by a third party, to do anything she wanted. Unfortunately, some had discovered a way to enter her world so to not be controlled, andshe had no power over them.

Sliding gracefully up from the leather couch, Jenny walked to the door,where the three were finally getting. The two girls walked by her, barely even glancing at her. But the boy, he looked straight at her. For a moment, Jenny was taken aback. This boy seemed to have an unusually strong will. But she quickly regained her composure, and gave him her smile, which she had used many times before on others. She wouldn't worry, everything happened how she wanted in her game.

"Hey, nice to see you," Jenny winked as she walked by. The boy paused for a second, stared at her, and then slowly walked away. Jenny grinned to herself. Perfect. She knew she would have a good 'Life' this round. After all, she knew what she was doing, she had done  
thins hundreds of times before. After all, reality seems inferior after spending years in a perfect game of paradise, which could be replayed over and over.

But Jenny had just one problem. She hadn't realized that the boy she had just seen was in fact, Harry Potter. Yet.

A/N: No reviews this time, but I will put both those and this chapter's reviews on next.


	10. Drama Class

A/N: Once again, I had trouble with this chapter. This and the next couple chapters will probably be the only times you will actually see the classes. Hope you like.

Chapter 10: Drama Class

Harry passed the girl in the doorway, confused. He had seen the four others that had taken the upstairs dorms, but didn't know who they were. He had thought they were just digital people, not real. But the more he saw of other people in this game, he noticed that they all looked exhausted and angry, not unlike himself.

He slowly walked to the counter and took one of the plates of spaghetti and sat down. Picking slowly at his food, he noticed the girl following him into the kitchen. Looking around, he saw that no one else had come in to eat. He lowered his gaze down, hoping she would leave. It didn't work. The girl came straight to his table and sat on the chair across from him.

"Hi, I'm Jenny." She struck her hand out, expecting Harry to shake it. He was forced to do so. "Who are you?" Harry's mind raced, trying to think of a name he could tell her. He said the first name that came to mind.

"Er, James."

"Hi, James. I just wanted to let you know that if you have questions about college or something, I can help. You just got here, didn't you?" Jenny smiled sweetly, her head slightly angled in that kind of way when you ask a question. Harry scowled to himself, but was forced to answer.

"Yeah." Jenny frowned slightly. She wasn't used to this little conversation. But she kept talking, using the same story she always used.

"I've been here for just one semester. Its really hard to understand at first, but you'll get used to it. Well I haven't yet, but I always have trouble with studying. I never had to study for final exams or O.W.L.S." Harry looked up.

"You're a witch?" Jenny waved her hand down.

"Of course, nearly everyone in this world is. So, are you the only one with you? I mean, did anyone else you know come?" Harry looked around, trying to find something to distract him. He didn't like telling this Jenny anything. Luckily, he was saved from answering by the cursor telling him to do something. He stood up quickly. Jenny mirrored him.

"So, maybe sometime we can get together sometime. Maybe we can study. I do need help." She waved, turned, and walked away. Harry shook his head. He walked into the living room.

He just then noticed what he was supposed to do. He was going to choose, or in this case the cursor would choose, his college major. He saw the square computer in the far corner next to the staircase and slowly made his way to it. He sat in the green-striped chair, and stared blankly at the screen. A button stood out before the others. Harry clicked it, and several pictures appeared. Several pictures popped up. Before Harry could make sense of any of them, the cursor chose on. Drama.

As soon as it was chosen, the pictures disappeared, and a message appeared. "Harry has class in one hour." Harry glanced at his class info. His class now had a name, The History of Ancient Drama: When every play ended with death. It was now from 10am to 12pm. Harry then checked his watch. It was 9:05. Harry sighed, and leaned against the wall. He hoped that this new class would be like school at the house: Nonexistent. He wasn't able to stay up against the wall for long. The cursor came and ordered him to go to class. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Harry trudged through the doorway outside. He walked out down the sidewalk to the end. Harry felt himself disappear for a second, then reappear. He had hoped that he would just have reappeared back at the dorm like last time. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

He stumbled forward into the lone room inside of the dark hallway he had appeared in. An older woman sat at a desk in the front of the room. Several faces saw Harry enter, but quickly looked away, staring at their feet. Harry slowly walked to a desk that was empty and had no one near him.

Soon, the classroom filled up. The woman finally stood up from her own desk, where she had been watching everyone.

"Good Morning, welcome to Drama class. I am Professor Mace. I take it that this is, for some of you, your first college class." Harry glanced around as some others dropped farther down in their seats. "For others…well, it isn't the first." She seemed to be staring at one boy, who was grinning and folding paper.

"Ian, I am talking to you. You only get four chances to pass. You are on your fourth. I suggest you pay attention. Then you can actually get through" The boy continue to grin, but made a bowing motion, and swept the bits of paper off his desk.

"Yes, ma'am!" Mace rolled her eyes and continued.

"Anyway, I am going to pass around a piece of paper on which you all will write down your first and last name." She handed the paper to the first girl in the front row. It was passed down the rows, and Harry finally got it. He stared at the paper. Seven names were listed. Harry glanced through them. Jackie Fuller… Ian Schwartz… Sarah Tussing. No one he recognized. He hesitated. What name should he put down? He wrote James, then Smith, and passed it on.

"You will be in this class throughout your stay at this college. There will be three days of classes, then we will have midterm exams." At this, everyone in the room, including Harry, groaned. Professor Mace raised her and for silence. "Yes I said that correctly. Then there will be three more days of class, and finally, the Final Exams. This is considered one year of college. In order to graduate, you will need to pass four years." Mace raised her voice in order to be heard, as angry mutterings had started again, "of college. Each class will be various lengths, depending on the class. This week-" Mace stopped herself and started again, "_year_, class will be at the same time as today, for two hours. The exams will start..."

And the class went on. For the entire two hours, Mace talked about how the class would run. Harry started staring out the window, and zoning out her voice. No birds flew by, no noise of people chatting or anything. The constant silence was slowly getting to Harry.

Before Professor Mace let them out, she reminded them that they have to get to class by half way through, or else they'd be counted late.

"That doesn't mean show up half way through every day," Once again, she was staring directly at Ian. "You will be punished." The boy stood up and saluted her.

"I won't do that again, Professor M. Now it is one o'clock, ma'am, I need to be getting back to my dorm now, cause I have something to do." He winked at the girl sitting next to him. She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

'You wish," she grinned. Mace turned back to her desk.

"Go ahead. Class dismissed." Harry stood up and was out the door after Ian.

"Hey, Ian!" he called out. Ian stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" Harry caught up with him.

"How is it that you can be so cheerful about being here? I can't see why." Ian shrugged.

"It's just kind of nice, not having to worry 'bout anything. You seem stressed. Just go with the flow. Don't worry about this place. Just think of it as a break. Hey, I have to go. Hey, Keisha!" The girl from the class had just passed them. "Girl, wait up!" Ian ran and followed the girl.

Harry stopped and leaned against the wall of the dim hall. Go with the flow. Better than nothing. Slightly happier, he walked to the other side of the hall, and appeared back at the dorm.

A/N: Once again, no review answers, I want to get this up as quick as I can. But thank you if you reviewed!


	11. The Date

A/N: I know, I know, finally. Thank you everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Sims 2.**

**Harry Potter and the Game of Sims 2**

**Chapter 11: The Date**

Harry sat in front of the computer staring dully at the game playing on the screen. He had played the SSX-3 game so often in the past two weeks; it no longer helped him have 'fun' even though the meter said he was. He thought that was how it was with the others, but he wasn't sure. He hadn't talked to anyone in two days, ever since their Senior year had began. However, he hadn't put much effort into trying to talk to anyone either. Sighing, Harry shut the game down and sat back, waiting for what he knew was coming. Sure enough, he was told to write his term paper. Grudgingly, he leaned forward and started typing.

* * *

Ginny appeared at the end of the sidewalk and briskly walked into the dorm. She passed Harry at the desk, sighed, and reluctantly walked on. She found Hermione draped on the couch, looking exhausted. Ginny couldn't blame her; they all were tired. For nearly two weeks, all they had been able to do was attend their dreadfully long classes and study. Hermione was having a hard time keeping up with her physics class, which seemed odd to Ginny. Harry seemed to be taking everything the worst. Although he seemed cheerful when he had come back from his first class, he had proceeded to get in worse moods as the days went on. He hadn't been able to talk to anyone for two days, but Ginny thought that was more than just the cursor's doing. Hermione moved over to allow her friend to fall onto the couch.

"How was Art?" Ginny opened her eyes and, yawning, turned to Hermione.

"Not bad." Ginny grinned to herself. She hated to tell anyone, but her class was actually pretty easy. Art wasn't a huge thing to have to study for. But she felt bad that everyone else was nearly falling off their chairs in exhaustion. So she had kept quiet. "You?" She shrugged.

"I've had better days." Just then, Ron walked into the room. His eyes searched the room, and when he saw the girls, he walked over.

"Hey." He sat down next to Hermione. The three sat in silence, staring off blankly. Suddenly, several minutes later, Ron stood up. Ginny saw Harry stand up in the other room and walk in, looking a bit surprised. Ron turned so he was standing in front of Hermione, and Harry in front of Ginny.

"Ginny,"

"Hermione"

"Will you go on a date with me?" They had an odd glazed look on their faces. Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other.

"Uh, sure," Ginny said, and Hermione nodded in agreement. The glaze disappeared, and Ron turned a bit red and looked at Harry in amazement of what he'd done. Hermione giggled for a second, then stood up. Harry watched as blue marks appeared above Hermione and Ginny's head. He also noticed a timer ticking in the sky.

"Uh, Hermione?" He stared at her, wondering what to do. She glanced around and started walking toward something, but suddenly turned around and walked to the phone hanging on the wall. Ron noticed the cursor hovering precariously over the phone. Harry glanced at Ginny, who shrugged her shoulders. Hermione dialed, then spoke a couple times, and hung up.

"I had to call a taxi, we're going to some kind of restaurant, I think."

The four walked outside to wait for the taxi, and sat in the two benches by the steps, Harry and Ginny in one, and Ron and Hermione in the other. Ginny sat for a minute, watching Harry as he stared off to the side with his arms crossed, before exploding.

"What the hell is wrong with you Harry?" Harry jerked his head up and stared at Ginny with a surprised look. "What has gotten you into such a horrible mood?"

"I'm not-"

"Oh, please, don't try to tell me you're not. You've ignored all of us for two weeks!"

"I'm just...I don't like...the cursor hasn't really let us talk for the past weeks."

"Well then why are you ignoring me now? We're talking now!" Harry closed his mouth. He lowered his head into his hands. Ginny softened and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You and I both know that's not the real reason you've been like this," she said in a quieter tone. He looked up at her slowly.

"It's just, I have no idea what's going on in the real world. Hermione could be wrong. For all we know, years have gone by there. And I don't know what Voldemort is up to. I feel so...useless being stuck here. And there's nothing I can do, no way I can find to get out." He looked down and saw Ginny's hand in his. Ginny was staring intently at him, biting her lip and thinking. She looked away and stared into the sky. Harry sighed and squeezed Ginny's hand. "I'm...I'm sorry I ignored you. I didn't realize I was." He looked up as he saw a flash of yellow. The taxi was here. Harry stood up and pulled Ginny up, too. Harry was surprised that as she stood, she wrapped her petite form around him in a hug.

"I'm sorry that I'm of no help," she said. Harry took his hand and placed it under her chin, and tenderly kissed her. He rested his forehead on hers and whispered,

"You're of more help than you know."

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all climbed out of the taxi and stood on the front walk. A beautiful double door stood at the front of the building. Harry and Ron walked forward and opened the doors. It was a nice restaurant. It had two sides, one the main seating, the other a bar and some couches. Harry took Ginny's hand and they were led by the cursor to the older man standing behind a podium.

"Hello, welcome to Londoste. Two?" Harry glanced back at Ron, who nodded.

"Er, yeah." Another man walked up to Ron and Hermione and led them to the bar counter. Harry watched them sit down before hearing the man.

"Right this way please." The man turned and led them into the main seating. They sat in a table by the wall. "Lyle will be here to serve you." A second man, younger than the first, walked up. He nodded his head at the first man, who walked away.

"My name is Lyle, and I will be your server today. Here are two waters to start you off with. Please let me know when you are ready to order." He set the two waters on the table, smiled, and hurried over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. The cursor disappeared. Harry picked up the menu that was lying on the table. He saw Ginny do the same.

"So, seems like a nice place," Ginny said, glancing around. Harry looked up, but went right back to his menu. It reminded him of a restaurant that the Dursley's had taken him to a long time ago. They couldn't find someone to watch Harry, so he had to come. But Harry had only been allowed to drink water and order a salad, while Dudley had gotten to eat a huge sandwich that was almost bigger than the plate. Harry shook his head to get rid of the bad memories.

When Harry next looked up after deciding what to eat, he suddenly noticed Ron staring at him with wide eyes, clearly trying to get Harry's attention. Harry mouthed "What," and Ron motioned over to a dark hallway, and stood up, saying something to Hermione.

"Ginny, I'll be right back." And that was when he felt something appear in his pocket.

* * *

Ron sat down at the counter next to Hermione. After getting water from Lyle, Hermione put down her menu.

"I know what I'm getting. Do you?" Ron shrugged.

"I'll just get whatever you're-" Ron stopped. Hermione looked at him.

"...Ordering?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah." Something was in Ron's pocket that hadn't been there before, he was sure of it. He slowly reached in, and took out a box, hiding it from view. He cracked it open a bit, and, making sure Hermione wasn't looking, took a glance. His eyes widened and he shut it with a quiet snap. Placing it back into his pocket, he looked over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting. Harry was looking around aimlessly, before Ron caught his eye. He saw Harry mouth the word "What." Ron looked around, and spotted a dark hallway that looked like it led to the kitchen. Ron nodded in that direction.

"Hermione, will you excuse me for a second?" He stood up and slowly walked toward the hallway, glancing behind him to see if Harry was following. He was. They both reached the hallway, and walked in far enough so that they were hidden. As soon as they stopped, Harry reached into his pocket to see what was in it. It was a box.

"You got one too, then," Ron stated, taking his from his pocket.

"Yeah, but what is-" He stopped when he opened it. His eyes widened as Ron's had. Inside the small box, sitting on a velvet patch, was a ring.

A/N: Whew, I can't believe I finally finished this chapter! Yay! Please review if you liked it, didn't like it, or whatever. I try to get the next chapter soon, within a week or so, but I can't promise anything. But remember, I will not just stop this story. I will finish it.

Oh, check my profile, and help me save Danny!And read my new one-shot, scar!

Until next chapter!

_-HermioneRon 4ever_


	12. The Engagement

A/N: If this has errors, please forgive me, I posted it before sending it to my beta. I wanted to post it as soon as I could!

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Engagement** (A/N: I just realized that I don't really have a chapter 7. Oops!)

Harry stared at the ring lying in the box. He looked up at Ron, not sure what to say.

After a few moments of silence, Harry managed to open his mouth.

"Does this mean…" Ron glanced back down at his own box. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and he reopened his box.

"It's kind of sad, isn't it? That we never realized exactly what they meant to us, until we were forced to show it? Oh, Merlin." His smile disappeared, and, even in the darkness, Harry saw Ron's face pale. "How are we supposed to do this? How do we ask them without making it seem like…like…" He paused, trying to find the right words, "I don't know, like we're only asking because of the game?" Harry glanced in towards the dinning room, seeing Hermione and Ginny talking at Ginny's table.

"Maybe we should just wing it." Gulping, Ron nodded slowly. Harry took a step towards the dinning room, and Ron took a deep breath, bringing some color back to his face.

"Ok, let's go," Ron murmured, and with that they both walked back into the room.

* * *

When Harry and Ron left the room, Ginny and Hermione exchanged puzzled looks. Ginny motioned for Hermione to come to her table. Looking towards the hallway where the guys had gone, Hermione stood up and pushed through a few cluttered tables to Ginny's table, sitting next to her.

"What was that about? Why did they both leave?" Ginny asked, her eyes continuing to flicker to the hallway. Hermione frowned, and also glanced at the hallway.

"I don't know. Normally it's the girls who have to leave to talk to each other." A grin sprouted on Ginny's face, and she laughed. Hermione smiled, too, before looking around the room.

"It really is pretty amazing, how life-like this place is." She watched a group of four people walk in and sit down, laughing. Then she noticed another group of people in a booth near the back of the room, all of whom were silent, looking tired. "That's weird." Ginny followed her gaze and saw the two groups. The happy one continued to talk and laugh after they had been seated, while the other group sat nearly motionless, staring at each other and occasionally talking quietly to one another.

"Is that how we look?" Ginny asked. Hermione clenched her jaw.

"We have to stop letting this place bother us. We should just look at it purely as a distraction from the world. I don't want to end up looking soulless like them." She glared at the table of the stiff people. Ginny nodded her head fiercely. Then she saw Harry starting to walk out of the hallway. She smiled as Hermione stood and left the table. Ginny watched her arrive at her seat by the counter the same time that Ron got there. She turned around to face Harry, who was just sitting down.

"Well?" Ginny prompted. Harry looked up with a confused look.

"What?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What was that all about?" Harry glanced to Hermione and Ron's seats.

"Oh, it was…nothing." Harry picked up his menu again.

* * *

Ron sat down just as Hermione did. She immediately opened her mouth to question Ron, but the waiter walked up then. Hermione ordered, the looked at Ron. She noticed that he looked pale, and he ordered slowly, stumbling over his words.

Ron looked towards Harry and Ginny. He noticed Harry's hand, hidden from Ginny, tightly clenching the small box. Harry was talking to her, and as the moments passed, Ron saw Ginny starting to smile. It slowly grew until Harry's hand came out and he opened the box. Ron watched Ginny jump to Harry, hugging him. He tore his eyes away. Then he noticed Hermione looking at him. Hiding his hand on his side where Hermione couldn't see it, he took the ring box from his pocket and held it.

"Um, Hermione? I wanted to ask you something." Hermione's expression changed from questioning to surprise. She hadn't been expecting Ron to tell her what was going on.

"Oh, ok." She waited. Ron swallowed, his mind going in circles. He had no idea what to say.

"Well-" he said slowly, seeing Hermione's hand sitting on the table near his, and getting an idea. He reached and took her hand, continuing, "-you know how this game seems to…to make you do something that you didn't realize that you wanted to do until it made you do it, but then, because it _makes_ you do it, that makes it seem like you're not doing it because you want to do it? Argh, that made no sense." Ron shook his head, getting tongue-tied.

Hermione laughed and squeezed Ron's hand, a half-smile on her face. "No, I…I think I understand. Keep going."

Ron smiled sheepishly, continuing, "Ok, well, this is one of those things. I just want you to know that, even if this is just in the game-" He brought his hand with the box around his side, putting it in view of Hermione's now surprised eyes, "-maybe, sometime after we help Harry find the…you-know-whats…" He opened the box, "…will you marry me?"

Hermione sat for a second, shocked. Then, slowly, she looked down at the ring. It was simple; a small, square diamond was set above a heart carved into the band. Seeing where she was looking, Ron lifted a shaking hand and took the ring from the box. He looked back up at her, and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry. It was just…the game it told me to... and I thought-" Hermione shook her head, and a smile broke out through the tears.

"No! I'm not sad. Of course I'll marry you!" And she leaned over to hug Ron, trapping his arms. Ron let out a long breath; suddenly realizing he had been holding it. Hermione leaned back again. She seemed to have a pained look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ron set the box with the ring still in it on the counter, where he noticed their drinks had been sat. He reached for her hand. Hermione turned to glance at the table where Ginny and Harry were sitting.

"Oh Ron! What's going to happen? What if the three of us… don't make it?" Ron grabbed her other hand. He vaguely noticed several people at different tables staring at them.

"Let's walk outside." He stood and wrapped his arm around Hermione's side. They walked slowly through the tables, heading for the exit. Ron caught Ginny's eye as he passed her table. "We'll be outside," he mouthed to her. The worried look disappeared from her eyes, and she nodded. Ron continued to the door with Hermione at his side.

The elaborately decorated doors swung easily open, and Ron stepped outside. The cool breeze flew into the restaurant behind him. He let the doors fall shut behind them, and he led Hermione to a nearby bench. They sat down and stared at the sky for a few long moments. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head on his chest.

"I'm worried about Harry." Hermione whispered. She lowered her gaze from the sky to Ron's eyes. "Have you thought about everything he has to do after…this?"

"Yeah." Ron bent his head to look at Hermione He lowered just enough to press his lips gently to hers before going to her ear. "We'll be okay. Even if we die, Harry will finish this." He pulled up again at the sound of the doors opening.

A group of three people walked out of the restaurant, laughing and joking with each other. Hermione followed them with her eyes as they walked along the sidewalk, until they disappeared.

Ron stared at the place where the three had vanished.

"Why can't Harry have had that life?" Hermione said quietly. "Why was he dealt such a difficult hand? I want to help him, but…" She looked back up at Ron. "Do you think this is really giving him a break?"

Ron looked over through the restaurant windows. He saw several tables of people before he found Harry. He had moved his chair so that he was sitting right next to Ginny instead of across from her. Their food sat in front of them, untouched. Harry was grinning and Ginny was bent over laughing. When she sat up, Harry leaned over and kissed her. He pulled back quickly and rested his forehead on hers, still smiling. Ginny reached her hand up and brushed Harry's cheek lightly with the back of her hand. They sat there, smiling at each other. Ron looked away from the moment, a smile on his face.

"Yeah. I think it is."

* * *

A/N: Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm really sorry; I don't think I can apologize enough. I have to thank everyone who has not given up on my story. Please, leave a review if you read this chapter. I understand if you're mad at me for not updating , but please, reviews are what brought me to finish this chapter.

Now, I had a pretty cool idea for a sequel, but I don't think I'm going to be able to write it. But that means that I have no idea exactly how I'm going to end this, because I had this sequel ending planned. However, if you are someone who has enjoyed this story, and has an interest in writing the sequel, tell me in a review or PM, and I will tell you my idea. Thank you so much if you want to write!

Please leave a little review, and I will write the next chapter as soon as I have time. Thank you for being loyal!


	13. Cheater

Chapter 13 Cheater

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or The Sims 2.

**Chapter 13 Cheater**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked back into the house after their long evening at Londoste. The two couples were holding hands as they crossed the threshold into the dormitory. As soon as they entered the room, the cursor appeared. All four of the teens sighed; sure enough, the cursor sent each person into different rooms.

Harry walked into the sitting room, noticing a girl sitting faced away from him in the room's far couch. He was told to study, so Harry grudgingly walked to the bookshelf, grabbed a book at random, and sat down in the nearest couch. His eyes glazed over the first few pages. He knew he didn't actually have to study, so he mostly spent the time thinking about the date he had just went on. The floating feeling had not lifted from his chest; he still heard Ginny's laughter in his head.

He looked up from the pages of his book, trying to look for Ginny. He heard her voice coming from the kitchen, "Ron, how can you possibly burn _cereal? _Here, let me, give me that bowl…" Harry grinned and looked back down at his book.

"Hello."

Harry jumped. He suddenly realized someone was now sitting next to him. The girl he had seen across the room. She smiled at him. Harry looked at her and a memory clicked in his head. He had seen this girl before, a few weeks earlier. He tried to recall her name, but couldn't remember. He closed his book.

"Oh, you don't have to stop, I was just wondering if I could study with you. Do you remember me? I'm Jenny, I offered to help you a while ago." Harry reopened his book. He frowned slightly, their prior conversation coming to him. He only hoped that she would just study and not ask him any more questions. She took out her book and opened it to the middle. "So," Harry sighed inwardly, his hopes of quietly studying dissolved. "So what have you been doing lately? It's James, right?" She ignored the book laying open in her lap. He glanced up at her and back at his book, trying to get her to study instead of talk. She noticed his glances and smiled again. " Oh, don't worry about actually reading that, you get the points as long as it's open."

Harry let the book fall into his lap, annoyed that she hadn't caught the hint. She continued to look at him expectantly, so he forced himself to talk.

"I've just been studying, and you know, college stuff." He glanced toward the kitchen, noticing Hermione watching him from a chair. He glanced back at Jenny. She had gotten up to exchange her book. He was about to motion Hermione over when the cursor appeared, forcing Hermione into another room. She tried to stop herself from leaving, but was soon pushed out of Harry's sight. Harry heard a faint "Sorry!" come from that direction. Harry tried to get up to put the book away, but the cursor zoomed into the room, and he couldn't move any further.

Jenny sat back down, a new book in her hands. She opened it and once again turned toward Harry, a small smile on her face.

"I believe the last time we talked, we were interrupted by your controller." She grimaced. "Isn't that annoying? I just hate it when you're doing something you actually enjoy, and the controller forces you to get up." Harry nodded, surprised that she had a controller. He wasn't quite sure why that surprised him, as it seemed that everyone here had a controller, but nevertheless, he was surprised. "So, you never told me if you were here alone."

"Oh, um…" Jenny held up her hand.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I look at everyone's friends when I meet them. It's a good idea to find people you know in this game. Nearly everyone I've met has told me to do that." She hopped off the couch and leaned against the floor. She pressed a small area in the air near Harry's knee. A translucent menu popped up. Harry watched as Jenny smiled and look through a rather short list of people. Her smile suddenly froze and faltered as she saw something in the list. Harry curiously tried to see what had caused her to freeze, but Jenny had already gotten rid of the menu, her smile back to its original state.

Harry stared at her as she sat back down on the couch. He noticed a calculating look in her eyes.

"I see your controller forced you to get engaged to someone." She waved her hand dismissively. "You don't really have to worry about that, it's not real. And in this world, you can just ignore it, pretty much."

Harry's eyes narrowed. He was about to say something when several things happened almost simultaneously. Out of the corner of his eye, He saw a flash of red hair from the doorway. Jenny looked over at the door at the same time, and a strange look appeared in her eyes. The next second, her gaze shifted back to him. Harry suddenly felt himself being pulled toward Jenny. He was forced into a second-long kiss before Jenny's own hands pushed him away.

"James! How could you even _think _about cheating on Ginny! You know I told you I wouldn't!" Harry jumped off the couch and looked at the doorway, where Ginny stood.

And boy, was Ginny MAD. Her anger was nearly palpable as she marched across the room. Harry tried to brace himself, but Ginny walked right past him, glaring instead at Jenny, who had also stood up. The look of triumph disappeared from Jenny's face.

"How DARE you try to turn my fiancé against me! Who the hell do you think you are!?" Harry backed up away from the two. Jenny had backed up into the nearby bookshelf. Harry noticed Hermione and Ron standing at the other doorway. He saw Hermione smile as Ginny continued to yell. "I don't know what you did to make him do that, but you better not do it again." Ginny had begun to jab her finger at Jenny's chest. Whispering started coming from the first doorway. A small crowd had appeared at both doorways. Harry backed up farther, standing next to Hermione and Ron.

Jenny glared at the red-head. "Just because the game had you guys engaged doesn't mean you have any real claim on him. He can still choose to kiss me if he wants to." She smirked.

Ginny looked like she was about to break something. "Just because you can't get a guy on your own without any help doesn't give you permission to try to steal one who doesn't even like you."

Jenny lifted her hand and slapped Ginny's cheek hard.

The doorways silenced. Harry heard Ron draw in a breath. "Oh God, she shouldn't have done that."

Another few seconds of silence followed. Jenny once again looked triumphant. Until Ginny jumped on top of her.

A cloud of what looked like smoke suddenly surrounded the two girls. Harry tried to run forward, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Don't. You'll just hurt them both. Only one can win." Harry reluctantly stopped. He tried to make out Ginny in the smoke. All he could hear was snarling and fighting sound effects. He saw Ginny once or twice on top of the smoke, but she disappeared quickly each time.

Finally, after several minutes, the smoke cleared. Harry finally saw the two girls. Ginny was breathing heavily and had a bloody lip, but otherwise was fine. Jenny spouted a bloody nose and was slightly limping. She glared at Ginny before walking to the doorway, shoving everyone aside, and left in a huff. Harry quickly went to Ginny.

"Are you okay?" He used his finger to gently wipe away some of the blood coming from her lip. She glared out the doorway through which Jenny had just left.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She paused and looked up at him. "You didn't really kiss her on purpose, did you?"

Harry looked down at her. "No, I didn't. I'm glad you realized that. I would not have fared well if you had decided to fight me." Ginny grinned and wrapped her arms around Harry.

Ron and Hermione walked up to them. Ginny stepped back from Harry and looked at them. "Did all of you watch that?"

Ron beamed and hugged Ginny himself. "You bet we did! How could I miss my little sis beating up someone twice her size!"

"Why didn't you stop me? Surely you worried a little bit?"

"Yeah I was worried! But I would've lost if I had tried to fight that girl."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, you would've."

Ron playfully punched her arm. "Hey, I was just trying to give you a compliment!" Ginny smiled.

The four sat down on the couch. Ginny looked up at Harry.

"Harry, was it just me, or did that girl call you James?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I told her my name was James the last time. I used that in my classes, too, so if you see me with classmates, call me James."

Barely a minute had passed when the cursor appeared. They all sighed. Harry and Ginny stood up, the cursor sending them into some room in the corner of the dorms.

"See you guys later, maybe," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He and Ginny walked into the stair hallway. As soon as then entered, they nearly fell on top of an object in the middle of the once-empty room.

"What the-" A giant king-sized bed now stood in the middle of the room. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other before being pushed out of the room.

After storming out of the room, Jenny ended up in her own room. She jumped on the bed and threw her pillow against the wall, screeching.

"Who does she thinks she is? If she thinks she can fight me and get away with it…" She jumped up and slammed the door shut, sitting down on her desk chair inside her large room. She brought out her own list of acquaintances and glared down at the glowing-red picture of Ginny. As she glanced over her very long list, a name caught her attention. "Harry? Who's Harry?" She looked up at the picture attached to the name. James' face looked up at her.

Confused, she looked from the name to the face. Suddenly, a spark of recognition came to her mind. She jumped up from the chair and pointed at the picture. A life-sized transparent James stood in front of her. Slowly, Jenny reached up and moved his hair away from his forehead, revealing a lightning-bolt scar. She narrowed her eyes and made the figure disappear. What was Harry Potter doing in her world?

Ron and Hermione sat on the couch for quite awhile after Harry and Ginny left. At some point, the TV turned on, a sports channel showing a familiar soccer game.

Hermione heard Ron talking along with the announcer, "And they get the ball again, pass down the field and, I don't believe it, they score! The score is now tied!" Hermione looked at Ron, amused.

"How many times have you watched this game?" Ron shrugged.

"Lots." Hermione rolled her eyes. She glanced over her shoulder, a movement catching her eye. The cursor had come into the room.

"Lovely." Ron turned his head.

"Aw, man!" The TV had turned off.

"I thought you said you've seen it?"

"I've never seen how the game ends. The stupid cursor always turns it off." He slouched down in his seat. Hermione smiled.

"I know how it ends." Ron glared at her.

"Well, don't tell me. I want to see it myself."

He abruptly jerked up. Scooting closer, he put his hand on the back of Hermione's neck and leaned in, kissing her. Hermione moved closer, causing their kiss to deepen. Ron lightly stroked her hair. Everything was pushed out of her mind, which was quite a difficult thing to do.

With a jerk, Ron's hand suddenly went up the back of Hermione's shirt. Her eyes flew open. Ron's eyes were open also, staring wide-eyed back at her.

"I—can't—" He couldn't move his arm. It stayed there for a few seconds before the invisible resistance disappeared. He pulled it out and the kiss ended.

They were both breathing deeply and looking wide-eyed at each other. The cursor left the room. What seemed like an invisible wall disappeared, and Ron scooted back over and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I so sorry, Hermione. I couldn't—It— I wouldn't—" Hermione just held him tighter.

"I know. It…it was the cursor." As if someone had called it, the cursor appeared again. The two released each other and looked cautiously at it. When it simply told them to walk into another room, they both sighed in relief and stood up.

As soon as the entered the stairway hall, they saw the bed.

"Oh, God," Hermione whispered. Ron looked at the bed warily.

"Wasn't this room empty?" He continued to stare at the bed. "How did this get in here?" Ron glanced at Hermione, and then did a double take. "Hermione, what's wrong?" She had gone pale, and was staring at the cursor, now hanging in the air. He looked back at the bed, then at her, and it clicked. "Hermione, it wouldn't make us do that, I mean—" He suddenly looked at the cursor again, and swallowed. "…I mean, aren't we supposed to be in college? Doesn't…doesn't this game have… rules or something?" Hermione continued to stare at the cursor.

The two watched as the cursor moved. It told them to rest on the bed. They slowly walked to opposite sides and sat on the bed. Their eyes followed the cursor as it clicked on Hermione, bringing up the options. Cuddle, Make-out, and WooHoo. They stiffened as the cursor moved across the options. When it chose Make-Out, Hermione let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. They turned to each other.

Ron was surprised not to feel the push from the game forcing him to do the intended action. Slowly, he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers, then went to her ear.

"I will not hurt you. No matter what happens." A small smile formed on Hermione's face.

"Thanks."

The cursor hit 'WooHoo.'

This time, they were pushed. In a few seconds, they were kissing under the covers, pressed tightly against each other.

Many thoughts bombarded Hermione's mind. _'I'm not ready for this. How can the game DO this? WHY would the controller do this? Do they not know what they're doing?'_

Ron was also thinking. _'I have to stop this. I know she wouldn't want this to happen now. What can I do? The stupid game won't let me move!'_

They abruptly stopped kissing and the blankets folded away from on top of them. Breathing heavily, they looked at each other. After seeing that the cursor had left the room, they sat up.

"That's it?" Hermione whispered. Ron looked at her and grinned.

Hermione smiled once before tensing up.

"What?" Ron watched her close her eyes for a few seconds before relaxing again.

"I forgot. We're in college, and that means I can't get—" She stopped, noticing a movement in the sky. She looked up and saw the cursor typing something too far away to read. Ron saw her gaze shift and looked up also. Hermione looked down again, staring at the bed covers. Ron could tell she was trying to remember something.

A large tombstone suddenly appeared at the side of the bed. Hermione took one look at it and gasped.

"No! I don't believe it!"

"What's wrong?" Ron asked

They watched the cursor rapidly choose through several menus of the tombstone. When it reached the end, the menus disappeared.

"It's cheating."

A soft baby's lullaby twinkled in the sky.

**A/N: **So, did you like? This was supposed to be a Christmas present, but my dad took away my computer privileges on Christmas eve (I mean come on, Christmas eve?? And he has to take away the computer??) And then I realized it would take me more than a day to write this. So…Happy New Year's Eve!

Also, If you are still interested in writing a sequel to this, please tell me in a review, and give me your email. I will gladly tell you what I was thimking for the sequel if you are truely interested. Eppy Jojo, I sent you an email (or pm, i don't remember), but you never replied, so if you are still interested, let me know. Maybe I sent the email to the wrong place.

-HermioneRon 4ever


	14. Just a Game

** Chapter 14: Just a Game**

* * *

Ron watched Hermione as her face turned pale white in the bed beside him. If the sight of Hermione's distress hadn't captured his entire attention, he would have been thinking about how beautiful her tussled hair looked in the dim lighting. But the look of pure fright on her face drove all other thoughts from his mind. He scooted over and put his hand on her arm.

"Hermione, what's wrong, what do you mean it's cheating?" Hermione continued to stare at the dark tombstone that still sat near the bed. She jerked her head up to look at Ron, and released a torrent of sentences.

"Why would it do that? We're still in college, it doesn't make sense! I don't know what I'm going to do, I can't do anything about it!" Her voice grew in pitch as she sped up, tears forming as she babbled.

"Hermione-" Ron tried to interrupt her panic attack, but she continued cry and speak. Ron quickly glanced around to find the cursor. Seeing it nowhere, he tried something else. "Hermione," he repeated, then pulled her into a kiss.

Hermione gave a surprised squeak, and then timidly relaxed into the kiss. Ron pulled her into his arms as she jerked slightly, her sobs receding. Releasing her lips, Ron leaned his forehead on hers, wiping the remainder of her tears away.

"Hermione," he said quietly, "What's wrong?"

Fighting the hitch in her throat, Hermione looked up from Ron's freckled nose into his wonderfully intense blue eyes. "Oh Ron," she let out another sob, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Harry and Ginny had been directed to the main living room, and took Hermione and Ron's vacated spots. As soon as the cursor disappeared again, Harry reached over and took Ginny's hand. She smiled up at him, but he saw something off in her eyes. "You ok?" He asked. "I'm sorry again about earlier, I tried—" Ginny waved him off.

"No worries, it's not that." She stared off towards the corner of the dorm. "It's just that room; it's weird, that bed just appearing. Do you think the cursor can build things like that?" Harry looked down at her small hand enclosed by his and squeezed it.

"I would guess so, but I don't know. I mean, wouldn't there be other controllers here? For all of the other people staying here?" Ginny glanced around the room. Two girls sat on another couch across from them, though they were both reading and not paying attention. On the other side of the room were two guys at a study table, one of which was doing homework on the desk. The other, Ginny realized with a startle, was staring at them. Staring at her, in particular. Harry followed her gaze and saw him as well. Harry's eyes narrowed; he put his arm around Ginny, and she leaned further into him, but the guy refused to look away from Ginny.

Irritated, Ginny looked away to the TV. "What's with all the people today, first that girl, now this random person? I swear, people are out to get us in this game." Harry let out a laugh and the guy finally looked away, though he had a sneer on his face as he whacked his friend in the arm.

Ginny rolled her eyes, catching the movement across the room. "But you know what? This is just a game, and when we get out, this will all disappear."

"Yeah," Harry reluctantly looked away, deciding to keep an eye out for Ginny from then on, "—just a game."

* * *

In the back corner of the room hidden from view sat Jenny. She sat back in her chair, satisfied. She had barely even had to convince Tom to start thinking about that girl.

She was getting better at this game, and she knew it. Not bad, for a sixteen-year old. Now all she had to do was sit back and wait. She had no idea why Harry Potter was in her game, but you could bet she would take advantage of the fact that he was.

* * *

Ron stared open-mouthed at Hermione for a few seconds before more tears formed in her eyes, and he snapped out it. Once again, he pulled her into his arms. It was too overwhelming for Hermione, first the bed, now this. She burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," Ron whispered, holding her against his chest, "- it's just a game. You've said that, don't forget it." At a loss, he went silent, continuing to hold Hermione until her sobs quieted into sniffles.

"J-just a game…" Ron nodded vigorously, happy to see her calming down.

* * *

A/N Surprise! Bet y'all didn't think I'd ever update again! But here I am! I said I wouldn't leave it! Only took me a…couple years to get my desire to write back! Bad news: Sims 3 is now out! (Wait, that's good news :P) And I'm gonna have to figure out if I want to try to incorporate that into the story (since I don't even have sims 2 on my new computer, I won't be able to figure out the exact interactions anymore). Good news: I might write a bit better now! What really encouraged me to continue this, besides a few recent reviews (yay!), was the fact that this story still gets quite a few hits every month, despite my absence. I was very surprised to see this upon my returning to the world of FanFiction (after the 7th movie part 2 came out!), and I became inspired to continue! A sequel is still up in the air, and I am gonna still look to see if anyone reading this story wants to write one for me, but if nothing comes up, I just might try it. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter that will hopefully jump me back into writing again!


	15. Waffles

Chapter 15: Waffles

The sound of birds chirping outside woke Ginny the next morning. Sighing, she opened her eyes, the bright light causing her to squeeze them shut again with a groan. Hearing a chuckle next to her, she forced her eyes open again. She had fallen asleep on the couch and was leaning against Harry. He was smiling at her, wide awake. Ginny reluctantly sat up, leaving the warmth of his side to stretch her neck.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, not seeing anyone else in the room.

"A while. I didn't want to wake you." Harry took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "You looked comfortable." Ginny looked up and smiled. Her breath caught at the expression on his face; he looked down at her with an intense, contemplative look. Ginny tipped her head in question. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then looked away in embarrassment.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, nudging him in the side. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up as usual. Ginny hid a smile as she waited for him to talk.

"It's just, you're beautiful, Gin. And-" Harry's hand found his hair again as he tried to find the right words, "-and I think I've liked you for a long time. I'm sorry it took this game happening for me to realize it." Ginny smiled and leaned back against him.

"Well, I won't pretend I haven't been hoping this would happen since I was like, ten. But I don't think that's much of a surprise." Harry chuckled. He wrapped his hand around hers and absentmindedly started messing with the ring on her finger. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Harry looked around, looking for the cursor. When he didn't see it, he relaxed again. "It's hard to figure out this place," he said. Ginny moved so she could face him.

"What do you mean?"

Harry looked around again. It was still fairly early, so not many people were up. But there was a girl in the kitchen area, humming to herself as she went through the fridge, as well as a boy sitting at a computer desk in the other room, typing angrily. He looked as if he had been up all night with dark circles under his eyes.

When he didn't see the cursor anywhere, he looked back at Ginny. "I don't know, it's just, some things are so real, and others are not. Like those birds." He stopped as Ginny looked out the window to see if she could see any. "Did you notice in the classrooms, how quiet it was? But not here. And everyone else." He gestured to the young man and woman. "Some people seem fine, others not. It's just hard to figure out."

Ginny nodded. "It is strange." She put her hand against his cheek. "I know you've been struggling with this place, but you have to admit, after last year, isn't it nice just to sit back and let someone else direct you? Especially in a place like this, a place that's not real."

Harry faintly smiled as he thought about it. "I guess you're right." He leaned forward and kissed Ginny, pulling her back against him.

* * *

Hermione woke feeling very warm and comfortable. For a minute, she forgot where she was, choosing not to try to escape the fuzziness sleep brought upon her. She lay there, content, until she heard someone's voice come from outside the room. Suddenly, memories from the night before flooded her mind, and her surroundings quickly came into focus. The empty room stood around her, dark except for a single small window in the corner that must have been placed during the night. As she became aware of everything around her, she realized that part of her warmth was due to the fact that a pair of freckled arms held her. Ron was asleep next to her, surprisingly not snoring. Her momentary panic subsided and she softly smiled. Sighing to herself, she carefully extricated herself from his arms, trying not to wake him. He just rolled over and sprawled out on the other side of the bed. Hermione put her hand to her mouth, stifling a laugh. Sitting up on the side of the bed, she looked around again, her smile fading as she thought about the night before.

She sat there, resting her forehead on her hands as she tried to recall how pregnancies worked in the Muggle game. Was it a week long? Four days? They must be almost finished with their Senior year, at least, so it might not interfere. A couple days left at most. And how would she tell Harry and Ginny? Even if it was just a game, it was still embarrassing that the cursor cheated just to do this to her.

Hermione toyed with the bottom of her sleep shirt. Gingerly, she lifted it up slightly, looking at her still-flat stomach. How in the world would this work out, she wondered. Would the baby be like a real baby? Or some kind of charmed…thing?

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Ron wake up until his hand brushed her back. "Hey," he said, voice slightly muffled by sleep. He slowly propped himself up on his elbows and scooted over near her. "Are you ok?"

Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed slightly. "I—I'm not sure."

Groaning slightly, Ron sat up completely and swung his legs over the side of the bed next to her. Looking at her troubled expression, he felt himself at a loss of what to say.

"It's just, this is pretty crazy. I mean, we're only 16. Well, I suppose not technically. Technically, well physically, I guess we are actually in our early 20's if I remember right. But even then, mentally we're still young, though I'm sure there are several books in this game I could read and –" Her ramblings were cut off as Ron tipped her chin up and caught her lips in a soft kiss. Hermione's eyes flew open in surprise, but soon closed them again, yielding to his calming touch.

When Ron pulled back, Hermione saw his ears go slightly red as he looked down. "Sorry, Hermione. I just..." He sheepishly looked back up at her. "I dunno, I just think it's going to be alright." Hermione felt her eyes start to water as she smiled at him.

"Oh, Ron." And she ducked down and threw her arms around him.

"Erm, Hermione? I wanna tell you something." Without even looking, she could tell from his tone that his ears were now bright red, and that made her giggle slightly. She backed up a bit and looked up.

"Yes?" But just as Ron opened his mouth, it shut again tightly, and he stood up abruptly. Hermione saw him struggle briefly before being forced to walk out of the room without a word. She looked up just to see the cursor leave the room. Disappointment and frustration washed over her. Of course it had to come right then.

She still sat there on the messed up sheets in her night clothes when she heard voices outside the room.

"—you were so right, Tom."

"Yeah, I told you there were so many hot chicks here." The two young men came into view as they walked in front of the door. Just as they almost passed, one of them happened to glance in the room and catch Hermione's eye. He paused, and she saw him look at her ruffled clothing. A grin slowly adorned his face. "Speaking of…" The other guy slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Have fun, Tom, see you later." Hermione clenched her jaw as the one named Tom sauntered into the room. If only she had her wand, then it would be easy.

"Hey there, what are you doing in this room all by yourself?" Hermione jumped off the bed and faced him.

"Don't touch me." She held her place as he walked to her.

"But you look so lonely." He reached out and let his hand run down her cheek to her shoulder. "I could help you out with that."

A loud slap echoed through the room.

"I said, don't touch me." Slowly moving his head from the side back to her, he reached up and grabbed her arm.

"Why you—"

"Hey you," Ginny Weasley stood at the doorway, "Let go of her." Tom turned around swiftly. Surprisingly, when he saw her, she let go of Hermione's hand. But then, a smirk slowly replaced his glare as he obviously looked Ginny up and down. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Whatever," he said lightly, walking to the doorway. Ginny moved aside, and he paused at the door. "See you later," he drawled as he walked out the door and away. Ginny glared at him before coming in and shutting the door. Shaking slightly, Hermione got up and went to the window, pulling up the blinds to let some light into the dark room. Ginny went to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Are you ok? Did he do anything?" Hermione shook her head. Ginny let her go and they both sat on the edge of the bed. "Good. Great slap, by the way, I could hear it out in the hall." Hermione smiled slightly.

"Thanks. I'm just glad you came in."

"Yeah, I saw him walk this way, and then saw him go in the room. He had given me weird looks earlier, so I knew he was no good." She looked around the room, then at the unmade bed. "Why were you in here? Did you sleep here?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yeah, the cursor brought me in here last night…and Ron too."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Why would it make a bed in an empty room and make you guys…" Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, it didn't force you to…" Hermione nodded, looking down and playing with her shirt again. Ginny gasped, bringing her hand to mouth. "Well," Hermione amended, "yes and no."

Confusion appeared on Ginny's face. "You mean you weren't forced?"

Hermione turned pink. "No, no, that's not what I meant. It sort of chose that option, but the game didn't actually make us do anything except kiss."

Relief flooded through Ginny, and she grabbed her hand. "That's good, I'm glad." The sad look remained on Hermione. "What's wrong?" A thought came to Ginny's mind, and she scrunched her nose, trying not to think of Ron as her brother. "Did you…did you want to?"

Hermione's head shot up. "Oh no, no that's not, that's not what's wrong." And to keep Ginny from continuing to guess, she went on. "The cursor, well, it sort of cheated."

"What? Cheated how?"

"Well, normally, the game doesn't let it happen until we get out of college and age up, but there's this tombstone thing, and it's used for spawning characters and changing relationships and things to do with life and death and—"

"Hermione," Ginny's head was spinning, "What did it do?"

Hermione took a breath. "Well…I'm pregnant."

Ginny's mouth fell open in shock. They sat there quietly for a couple minutes until Ginny could form her thoughts. "You're…wow, I was not expecting that." Hermione snorted.

"Yeah, me neither."

"So, wait, how does that work here?"

Hermione got up and started pacing. "I don't know exactly, I think it's something like a week or less long."

"A week? That's it?" Ginny rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on with all of the new information.

"I think so. As for the actual baby?" she shook her head. "I just, I have no idea."

* * *

After being forced out of the room, Ron Weasley was led angrily out to the kitchen and told to make waffles.

"Seriously?" He yelled, grabbing random things from the refrigerator. Egg cartons, milk, cheese, hell if he knew how to make bloody waffles. He dumped the milk and cheese into a bowl and attempted to crack the eggs. He threw the now smashed eggs into the bowl, then he grabbed a bag of flour from the counter and dumped the whole thing in the bowl. A bad idea, he discovered when a cloud of white powder exploded up from the bowl and covered him in white. He froze as it snowed down around him. Angrily, he shoved the carton and milk back into the fridge. Turning back to the counter, he paused again. "Where the heck did chocolate milk come from?" he muttered, grabbing the newly appeared jug of chocolate milk and dumping some into the almost-full mixing bowl.

Grabbing a spoon, he mixed up the strange concoction, smashing the egg shells against the side. Opening the strange device marked "waffle maker," he dumped the chunky mixture into the opening. He put the top back on, hit the power button and waited until the timer dinged.

"Teach you to have me make waffles." He muttered again, shoving the device open. And to his shock, sitting there on the black plates of the waffle maker sat two perfectly made waffles.

"Bloody hell."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Reviews would great! This story continues plugging on! :)


	16. Bump

A/N: I did notice something I messed up on in the last chapter. Since this is sort of set in the summer before their 7th year, Ginny is 16, Harry and Ron are 17, and Hermione is actually 18. Woops! And Hermione's pregnancy is going to proceed more like Sims 3 than Sims 2, hopefully that will be ok.

Chapter 16: Bump

Hearing the sound of a familiar voice cursing out in the kitchen, Harry stood up from the couch he had been sitting on and walked to the kitchen, keeping an eye out for the cursor. He rounded the corner and entered what looked like a disaster zone; flour covered the counters, and cartons of eggs and milk lay scattered around. In the middle of it all stood a frustrated-looking Ron.

Harry snorted. "Having trouble there, mate?" Ron scowled at him before knocking things to the ground and stomping out of the mess. He looked up before walking out of the kitchen, and, not seeing the cursor anywhere, scowled deeper.

"I swear it just tries to be annoying." He plopped down on the couch, a white cloud of flour appearing around him. Swearing again, he put his head in his hands. Harry laughed, but stopped when he saw the distraught look on his face.

"What's up, you're not really that upset about your cooking skills are you?" Ron snorted and rubbed some of the flour from his hair. He sighed.

"It's…complicated."

"Isn't everything for you?" Harry barely dodged Ron's fist and snickered. "Joking! What's up?"

"Well…"

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were chatting about nothing in particular, both trying not to think when the cursor abruptly appeared in the room, directing them to the study room to work on term papers. Groaning, they both stood up and walked out of the room.

"This will be loads of fun," Ginny grumbled.

About half way there, Hermione suddenly felt nauseous. A dizzy feeling swept through her, and she had to lean against the wall and close her eyes to keep from passing out.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Ginny struggled to stay back, but eventually was forced to keep walking. After a few seconds against the wall, Hermione knew she couldn't make it, and quickly straightened up and ran, not sure where to until she recognized the bathroom. Getting down on her knees, she vomited into the toilet. Before she finished, she felt a pair of hands pull her hair back away from her face. Breathing heavily, she swallowed and tried to stand up. Behind her, Ron took her arm and helped her stand. She looked up at him and smiled, feeling slightly mortified.

"Thanks," she whispered. She glanced at the doorway and saw Harry standing with a glass of water, which he handed her. She took it gladly and rinsed out her mouth. "Thanks Harry." She glanced up at Ron. "Did you tell him?" He nodded, taking the glass back and setting it on the sink. They walked out of the cramped room back into the hall.

"We saw you run by and wanted to make sure you were ok," Harry said. Hermione smiled weakly. "Hey, it's gonna be fine. You have us and Ginny. Don't worry." Surprisingly, the cursor let Hermione walk back with them to the couches, and they all sat down. For the rest of the day, they played card games and joked, forgetting for a while that they didn't have complete control.

* * *

From the other room, Ginny sat at the computer, tiredly typing nonsense on the keyboard, glancing every once in a while into the other room where the three of them were talking and laughing. It was 8 in the evening, and she couldn't believe she still wasn't finished with the stupid term paper. She looked into the other room and saw Hermione leaning up against Ron, and Harry was laughing at something. Ginny felt a twinge of jealousy in her chest, seeing the Golden Trio all having a great time together, with her on the outside like she always had been. She swallowed and turned back to the screen, her eyes unfocused. A few seconds later, she saw the light reflect off the ring on her left hand, and she smiled, her previous thoughts fading away. No, maybe she wasn't quite so much on the outside anymore.

The chair to the desk next to hers pulled out, and someone sat down. She glanced over and scowled, turning back to her computer. Jenny lounged in the chair, looking at her nails. Unbeknownst to Ginny, she had been watching her for a while.

"Well aren't they just having a great time in there," Jenny said, watching Ginny. "You can really tell what great friends they are."

Ginny ignored her, turning slightly away.

"I mean, you would think they don't even care that you're not in there with them, by how happy they look."

"Oh, bugger off," Ginny snapped. Jenny grinned, knowing she hit a nerve.

"Well goodness, I think their cursor left them a while ago, and yet they still haven't gone to look for you. That's too bad."

Seething, Ginny stood, her chair falling over. Before she could do anything, the cursor appeared, directing Ginny out of the room. Jenny sighed.

"Oh, how boring. It's too bad we can't go a day without the…interference." A glint of inspiration flashed across her face before disappearing.

Ginny clenched her fists. "What, so I can beat your arse again?"

Jenny looked up at her coolly. "Oh no, I think perhaps I'll give someone else a go, maybe while your so-called fiancé is otherwise...occupied."

Unable to struggle any longer against the pull of the cursor's order, Ginny's retort dissolved in her throat as she rounded the corner.

"Don't know what the hell she's talking about," Ginny muttered as she entered the room with the trio. She paused for a second, but when they didn't see her, she stormed off towards the door going outside. They finally looked up as she walked by.

Harry spoke up, "Gin, what's—"

"Oh nothing." She continued walking. "I thought I'd just go outside for a few more hours, since you lot don't seem to need me in here." She pushed through the door letting it slam behind her. Harry looked at the other two. Ron was staring at the door with a bewildered look on his face. Hermione had a concerned look on hers.

"You should go talk to her, Harry." She nodded towards the door.

He stood and walked outside. Finding her next to a small pond (and by small, he meant it; it was barely 6 feet across), throwing rocks into it, he approached her cautiously. It looked like most of her anger had evaporated, and when she looked over at him, she sighed and sat down. Harry sat next to her.

"Gin, I'm sorry. I thought the cursor was keeping you away."

Ginny leaned over into Harry, who put his arm around her. "I know. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I let Jenny get to my head."

"Jenny? Wow, I'm kind of surprised she came around you again."

"Yeah, cocky little—" She clenched her fists. "Thinks she's something special."

Harry laughed. "Well, she isn't. You, on the other hand…" He trailed off, bringing his hand to her hair, tucking it behind her ear. He placed his hand lightly behind her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her gently on the lips. Ginny moved closer, aching to deepen the kiss, but Harry pulled back. "I am sorry about today."

Ginny pulled back slightly. "That's alright. They probably needed a day to relax, anyway. I'm assuming they told you…?" Harry nodded. "Are they doing alright?"

"Yeah, actually. When she wasn't thinking about it, as far as I could tell she looked happy, even more than she had been before in this place."

"Probably because she was in Ron's arms all day. You know, even though I wasn't with you guys a lot at school, I could still tell that they had a thing for each other. Even Ron, at home, would work himself up so much being mad at her sometimes, I could just tell. How's he?"

"You know, pretty good." He glanced back towards the building. "I don't think proud is the right word, but something like that. He definitely didn't want to let her go." He shrugged.

Ginny grinned, nudging him with her shoulder. "Look at that, Harry Potter, The Romantic One."

Harry scoffed, but then smiled. "Whatever you say." He pulled her close again and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Ron and Hermione startled at the sound of the door opening 2 hours later. They had been sitting in comfortable silence for a while, Hermione still wrapped in Ron's arms. When Harry and Ginny walked back inside, looking rather flushed despite the cooler air outside, Hermione laughed quietly.

"Everything ok now?" She asked them.

"Mmhmm," Ginny murmured, pulling Harry by his hand behind the couch. Hermione glanced at the windows, suddenly realizing how late it was. The cursor appeared in the room, startling them all. It directed them to various places. With a groan from Ginny, they all parted ways.

As Hermione headed to the kitchen, she suddenly realized how hungry she was. And how much she had to use the restroom. Not to mention the tiredness that swept over her. She grabbed a snack from the fridge, barely having time to eat it before rushing to the bathroom. Finishing there, the cursor finally directed her to sleep. Thankfully, she walked through the hall, not paying much attention to where it took her. She was surprised when it took her back to the dark room with the lone window, and very large bed.

Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed when he looked up and saw Hermione come in. The cursor told him to go to sleep, and he was forced up and into the bed. Hermione blushed slightly at his sweatpants and bare torso, but walked to the bed to climb in as she was told. Just before she climbed up, however, she felt herself straighten suddenly and back up a few steps. Regaining control of herself, she looked down and realized her sleepwear had changed into a more comfortable, more practical set than what she had been wearing. Hermione liked these better anyway.

Climbing into the bed again, she got under the covers and looked around. She was surprised to see that the cursor had left. She turned her head to look at Ron, who was on his side facing her. She reached her hand over, finding his and slipping into it. He squeezed her hand. Oh why not, she thought, and scooted over, finding a place by his side. He was very warm, she noticed with her bare arm against him. She laid her head on his chest, and her other hand went to rest on her stomach.

Suddenly, she gasped. Throwing the covers back, she struggled to sit back up against the headboard.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, concern evident in his voice. Hermione pulled her shirt up slightly, looking at her stomach. She timidly placed her hand back over it.

"I think, that…there's a bump." A warm feeling rushed through Ron as her words hit him, and he watched her hand trace along her stomach.

She shouldn't have been so surprised, she knew it was going to happen, but she just hadn't realized it would be so fast. The bump was small, but it was definitely there, and hadn't been earlier in the day.

A hand covered hers, pulling her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Ron looking at her intensely. She felt warm as he looked at her, and her worries disappeared.

"Hermione," he said hoarsely, bring his hand up to brush the side of her face. Without saying anything else, he pulled her close. She moved her arms around him, and they sat there pressed tightly together, until they got back under the covers and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed slow, but next chapter should be fun! Review please!


End file.
